Any Which Way You Can
by LM11
Summary: Love's got no GPS. That's why there's no stopping the emotional train wreck Paine, Leblanc, and Baralia are on. And with Rikku running with scissors to sever the red string of fate between Auron and Vera, all the rules are going out the window. Chp11 up!
1. Chapter One: Reasonable Doubt

Things in Spira are always changing, everybody's out to get something or the other, at the cost of throwing Spira into peril of course! No wonder Yuna always feels apprehensive about everything, the world always needs saving!. And sometimes when the chips are really down you need help from Legendary Guardians!

You don't have to be mad about and you don't have to be glad about it. Just get the job done, Any Which Way You Can!

**

* * *

Chapter One: Reasonable Doubt **_

* * *

_

Today on Eye On Spira we take a look at Senator Vera from Bevelle. As one of the few female candidates running for the President of Spira one would think the dynamic redhead would be a bundle of nerves with the upcoming election. However, when we spoke with her earlier she seemed the embodiment of calm. Then again, what else could be expected from the daughter of a High Priest.

This is Shelinda _reporting…_

There was long sigh accompanied by the clicking off of the TV. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu were lounging comfortably in the living room of Yuna's new deluxe mansion in Beside.

The villagers of the tiny island had been so _thankful_ the High Summoner had saved the world from danger, yet again. That they simply insisted that they do something special for her. While something simple (like along the lines of a statue being erected in her honor) was the general proposal. She had emotionally blackmailed them into building her something on a grander scale. The result, her five bedroom home complete with big screen TV.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about her I just don't trust."

"Why don't you trust Shelinda" Wakka said as he shoveled in a spoon full of Blitz-O's into his mouth. "She always been nice ya."

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Lulu snapped.

"I think Yuna's talking about the senator Wakka" Tidus stated trying to sound superior.

"Oh I guess that makes more sense" Wakka laughed sheepishly until Lulu slapped him up side the head.

"Awaken that little monster and you'll be putting him back to sleep," the black mage growled menacingly.

"Awww Sorry Lu" he whimpered and went back to stuffing his face. Wakka was use to a daily dose of mild domestic abuse.

Tidus draped his arm lazily around his girlfriend, "so what's with the suspicion Yuna."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess it's just that the political climate of Spira has just been so….well weird these past six months."

Lulu nodded agreeably," particularly with the departure of all three party leaders."

"Remember the look on Nooj's face" Wakka slurped up his milk "he was real embarrassed when he found out about that sphere of him and Leblanc got out."

Lulu snorted unsympathetically, "it's there own fault. They should have known better than to record them selves being," she paused for a moment unsure of how to put her next comment discreetly "intimate."

"It was so…. sad" Yuna did her best to contain her laughter. She silently recalled the day the infamous 'sphere' became public. Never (with the exception of defeating Sin) had she seen a more glorious day then the day Leblanc got laughed out of Guadosalam.

"And don't forget about Gippal", Tidus added as he scooped up a handful of popcorn. "He single handedly set back the Al Bhed civil rights movement, when it was exposed that he was selling weapons of mass destruction to the highest bidder."

"What I still don't understand is why Baralai resigned" Lulu sighed. Her husband milk was spilling his down his chin, _again_.

"He didn't resign as much as they made him quit" Yuna stated in a low shameful voice. "He was having….personal problems."

"Yeah he was personally starting to go nuts!" Wakka started to laugh, but Lulu sneered at him.

Yuna jumped to defend her friend's sanity, "that's not true! He was just stressed that's all."

"Hey Baralai is a nice guy and all but," Tidus was unsure of how to finish the sentence sensitively. "He was really just losing it."

He turned to look at his girlfriend's face for confirmation that he had said the right thing. Apparently though he hadn't , because Yuna began to frown.

"Don't say it like that."

"But it's just that towards the end he kept saying people were following him and someone was out to get him." Yuna was clearly getting upset, but the dumb blond babbled on. "Then that whole thing with him supposedly taking opu--".

"I get the picture" she snapped.

Tidus looked down at the floor dejectedly, "well I guess it is strange like you said earlier. You know, about the Senator." He had no ideal what he found strange. He was just eager to change the subject.

"Maybe it's nothing" Yuna flicked the TV back on.

"Don't worry Yuna" Lulu cooed in a motherly tone. "The way things are being done now are best for everyone."

"Ya, this new demo-cratmite way, it sounds really fair."

Lulu slapped him up side the head "that's democratic."

"Wakka's right. A little slow on the vocabulary, but right." Tidus loved it when he wasn't the dumbest person in the room. "From now on Spira's going to have a chance to elect their leaders them selves."

Feeding off of everyone's optimistic energy, Yuna smiled. "You guys are right. This time I think Spira's turning over a new leaf."

That's when the door swung open. It was Rikku covered in soot and grinning wildly. "Hi everybody! She scampered over to where her cousin was sitting leaving a trail of black dust in her wake.

"Hey Yunie can I barrow some money?" She chimed in her most innocent voice that immediately tipped off everyone that she was up to something.

Everyone but Tidus that is, who gleefully reached over for Yuna's pierce. "Sure! How much do ya need?"

Yuna promptly elbowed her moronic boyfriend in the gut and snatched her pierce away. Honestly, if she had told him once she had told him twelve hundred million times: never just give people money (particularly her money) without asking why.

"WHY" she stressed the word and looked at Tidus "do you need money".

"It's for a super-duper good cause" Rikku chirped excitedly.

"What for" Yuna protested.

"It's not really for me, it's for someone else.

"What for" Yuna demanded.

Rikku decided not to press her luck and squealed out something close to the truth. "Gippal needs bail money."

* * *

"Mistress, not to question your impeccable judgment or anything, but are you sure this is a good ideal?" 

"Sure I'm sure," she snapped "why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Well, it's just that everyone who's gone searching for the lost power has never been heard from again."

"I aware of the risks" she spat. "Why do you think I tricked all those stupid sphere hunters into going ahead of me."

It had been a rhetorical question, but the man stopped and pondered it any way. "So they could report back the strength of the fiends we might run into here?"

The woman came to a halt and hung her head. "Cretan! Have we run into any fiends?"

"Well no, but--"

She cut him off. "Exactly because there aren't any." She jumped up and down and pounded her staff on the ground. "There's nothing here to get in our way because the sphere hunters have gotten rid of them for us."

Her companion could have easily argued that allowing others to fight her battles for her could result in her not being properly leveled up, should the rough battle come along. However, he knew (from perverse experiences) that she would than show him how leveled up she actually was. Since the man had no wish to die, especially since they were running low on phoenix downs, he kept his mouth shut.

After a few more minutes of walking the pair arrived in Yunalesca's former chambers. "We're here" she announced. "Clasko set everything up".

The former Chocobo breeder hastily unloaded the seven scarce weapons from his hefty pack. "Mistress may I inquire to where you got these celestial weapons", it seemed as though he had seen them somewhere before.

The woman pulled her hair out of it's bun and began to primp in front of her compact mirror. "I don't know, this oddly looking Al Bhed fellow. I suspect he was inbred." She brushed her red hair into a gloss. "Did you get the mirror?"

"Sure did" he grabbed the final item from his pack.

She finished grooming and smoothed her cloth into place. "Then let's get this show on the road."

Falling to her knees encircled by the celestial weapons, the woman began to chant. "Oh great Aeon I awake ye from your slumber and ask for the powers of earth, wind, and thunder."

Nothing happened.

Clasko leaned over and whispered into her ear, "did you say the right words?"

"Yes" she growled when in fact she hadn't and remembered the right words upon saying so.

She started over. "Oh great being with the might from the north, east, west, and south in trust to me full power to rule with out weakness doubt." The wind blew and the ground began to shake. The woman smiled while her cowardly assistant ran for cover. She closed her eyes in anticipation on her new powers.

"Hey, open your eyes" a voice said.

The red head opened her eyes and saw a cloaked little boy standing in front of her. She had been expecting to bare witness to nothing short of a demi-god and the sight of the boy down right pissed her off. "Your not the great power," she snarled.

"How do you know" the child spoke matter-of-factly. "Have you ever been in the presents of a great power before."

"No" she admitted bitterly, "but I have seen you before. Your just that creepy kid faith kid from the temples."

"How observant, but your wrong Senator."

"Wr-wrong?" her faced tensed. Had she just copped an attitude with the greatest force on the planet?. "Oh great one" she bellowed, readopting her holier-than-thou tone. "Forgive me! You see, I have a rare medical condition that causes me to become loud and hostile at random" she lied. "Oh how I pray for a cure, but you see--"

"Silence!" the Fayth shouted. "I have every intention of granting your request."

The red head's face lit up and she spread her arms out greedily ready to receive her power, but the boy held up a finger.

"I will give you what you seek provided you complete the last requirement."

The woman's face sank. "But I already filled out all the requirements", she whined and began to count off on her fingers. "I collected the seven celestial weapons, endured the twelve trials of the behemoth, answered correctly all the true and false questions about the temples of Yevon in Spira and found Waldo on every page of the Mega Fayth's edition of the 'Where's Waldo' book". Frustrated, she threw her hands into the air. "What other dirty, back-breaking, tedious requirement is there to be fill?"

"Marriage" the Fayth replied.

"Marriage" she whimpered and looked back at her assistant. "Oh very well, Clas--"

"And it just can't be to anybody." the boy said and Clasko wiped the sweat from his brow. "You have to genuinely care for the man."

The woman clasped her hands together in an attempt to charm her way out of the situation. "Oh can't you make an itty-bitty exception? Tell you what, after I become the ruler of Spira I'll have the people build brand-spank'in new temples in your honor."

"No deal. The power which you seek can be bestowed in dowry form only."

"But--"

"No buts. Until you are wed do not come back here. The Fayth than disappeared and the Senator let out a string of four letter words.

"Perfect! Just perfect, I do love it when scholars leave out the most important parts of historical writings." She hissed and kicked the closest celestial weapon.

Clasko scurried forward and picked up the weapon. "Mistress you may want to be careful with these. I mean you do have to uses these later."

"Yeah if later ever comes" she pouted.

"Mistress I don't understand why you are concerned with such things", he muttered reluctantly as he placed things back into his back pack. "I mean your going to be president of Spira any way."

"Now you know that isn't for certain" she chided. "Politics are a fickle and I need insurance." She turned and began to walk out the room. "Besides, if I get elected President I plan to stay President."

Clasko finished packing and slung the over stuffed sack over his shoulder, and nearly fell in the process. He quickly to run and catch up to her. "Then…should I…make arrangements…for you to see some of….Spira's eligible bachelors" he wheezed.

"Oh I don't know Clasko. There was only one man whom I actually cared enough for to marry and he's gone away", she said mournfully. She slowed down her pace and her flunky caught up.

"No worries mistress. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a decent well to do man to marry. After all, your Senator Vera one of the most desirable woman on Spira," he said stroking her ego.


	2. Chapter Two: Enemies Called Friends

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Enemies Called Friends**

* * *

"Oeewch! Your stepping on my heels again," Yuna complained to her tellatubie-face boyfriend. "Could you back you back up just a little bit?"

He smiled sheepishly and took two steps back as they enter the bridge. Due largely to the presents of Brother, Tidus had taken up the extremely annoying habit of following Yuna around like a lost puppy.

"Oh thank you guys ober-duber-much for helping" squealed Rikku as she darted between the location sphere and control panel. "It would have been way mega hard without you."

Wakka smiled coolly "that what friends are for ya" he said turning to Lulu.

Lulu, who currently wasn't speaking to her husband (for leaving their child in the care of a group of buffoons who couldn't catch a ball half the time) didn't answer him. "Just how much money did you say that you needed."

Rikku began to count on her fingers, "one, two, three-million gil."

"What!" Yuna gasped.

"I think brudda gonna have to stay in jail" Wakka shook his head despairingly.

"No way" Tidus, who had no money of his own, yelled. "Will bail him out, we'll just have to pawn some of our memory spheres."

Rikku despondently lowered her head, "Not-ah. We can do that."

Yuna placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder sympathetically. "She's right, we can't they mean to much to us." She said with a far off nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Naw, I mean we can't cause we pawned those a long time ago!"

Shocked, she was shocked. "Rikku how could you?"

"That's not all" Buddy piped in from his position behind the controls. "She also hawked you guys celestial weapons."

"Hey now wait a minute. That was all Brother."

Brother, who had taken up the ruse of pretending he couldn't speak anything except Al Bhed (to avoid any arguments with Tidus), broke his silence. "Weeell you didn't try to stop me" he screeched in near perfect english.

"I knew you could talk strait!"

Tidus had heard it through the grapevine that in his absents that the spike haired Al Bhed had been putting the moves on his woman. Angry and bitter as he was his constant attempts to confront Brother had been foiled by either the language barrier or Yuna.

"I got some questions I want to ask you pal" Tidus yelled pouncing forward.

Yuna's hand sprang up and stopped him "later."

"But."

"We don't have time for this now" she said in harsh tone. Deflated and emasculated, Tidus stood down. "The question at hand is how are we going to raise all that money?"

Rikku looked like she was going to say something, but didn't. Wakka would be the one to speak up. "Why don't we just walk around and pick fights with fiends on the calm lands. It worked any other time ya?"

Lulu groaned "I'd called you senile if I didn't know my self you were too young. You need a permit and probably cause to hunt on the Calm Lands now, remember?"

"That's right, guess I forgot. There are so many new laws, it hard to keep up ya?"

With the formation of the Senate came a handful of new dumb laws, most of which came about to appease the various angry mobs on Spira. However some were actually justified, the Calm Lands rulings were one of them. They had been based upon the fact that most of the creatures that inhabited the land had been hunted to damn near extinction. This was blamed on Sphere Hunters. Which was now next on the chopping blocked to be banned.

"I got it" Rikku popped into the air. "Yunie can just talk them into letting Gippal go."

"I don't know about that", Yuna looked down modestly and twisted her foot. "I mean I don't have _that_ much influence." That was a lie. She was well aware of the sway she had over others, she just like to hear it from time to time.

"Hey it may work. I mean you are the High Summoner after all" buddy added.

"Come on Yunie Pleazeeee."

"Well" she looked up with innocent eyes desiring another complement. It didn't come and she gave up and answered "ok."

* * *

Paine had never been a tolerant person and trying to learn how by taking care of old friends was driving her nuts, not to mention killing her image.

"Open the door Baralai" her arms fumbled with the bags of supplies. "These things are aren't light."

"wh-wh-who is it?" A shaky voice asked through a heavily barricaded door.

"It's Yu Yevon" she said sarcastically.

"Get away" he screamed "leave me alone!"

"It's Paine jackass open up the door."

"How do I know that. You could be anybody…tell me something only Paine would know."

She sighed in disgust and probed her memory for something embarrassing. "You wet the bed until you were thirteen."

"Hey I never told you that!"

"You told Gippal that and I over heard him laughing about it with Nooj. You know, you really shouldn't tell him anything." Paine pivoted from one foot to the other in irritation "now open the door."

However, instead of hearing a latch lift she heard muffled sobbing. "He-he promised he would tell anyone."

"BARALAI OPEN UP THIS F DOOR!"

Putting part two of his emotional break down on hold Baralai did as he was told.

Paine stormed in and slammed down the bags. "You can manage from here." However, before she had a chance to storm away Baralai had attached himself to her arm.

"Your not going to leave me to are you?" Looking down at him now he truly was pathetic as well as weak and she detested him for it.

"Get up and get off me" she commanded, but he remained on the floor anchoring her down. She shifted gears "you know it's a good thing you fled from public. If anyone saw you like this they'd run you through and put you out of your misery."

"I wasn't always like this" he retorted "you know that." He had truly always been like this, but the confidence of authority had always been there to block it out. "I just need some time to get my self together." He rubbed his the side of his face against the back of her hand, "with you help."

For a moment Paine's expression soften and she gentle rolled her hand so that his cheek was cradled in her palm. Than she snatched it back and slapped him full force in the face knocking him into the floor. "Snap out of it! This is as far as nurse maid Paine goes, do your own shopping from now on." She liked Nooj damn it, Nooj! She wasn't about to settle for any runners-up. She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait" he yelped, collecting himself just enough to make a proposal. "If I knew who was after me I--"

"There is no one after you."

"But you don't know that and neither do I. If I had the great All Seeing Sphere I could know for sure."

Seeing her friend's desperation she figured him to be lying. "I've never heard of that kind of a sphere."

"The priests told me back when I first became the Prator of New Yevon. They said it was the key item that help Bevelle win the war against Zanarkand a thousand years ago."

Paine crossed her arms, "so where is it?"

"That's just it, nobody really knows. After the religion of Yevon spread the sphere disappeared."

"Let me guess, you want me to go find it for you." She closed her eyes in mock consideration, "forget it. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Baralai sensed he was losing her. He rushed over to a closet at the far end of the room; it was the fastest she had seen him move in days. Launching old items into the air like misguided missiles, Baraliai rifted through his key items.

"Found it!" He said waving a small booklet in his hand.

"Your little black book? Thanks, but I've seen the whole half of a page."

He started to say something nasty, but bit his tongue. He was trying to win _her_ over after all. "This is the diary of The All Seeing Sphere. Everything you need to know about finding it is in here. I swiped it before they kicked me out of office."

"I thought you said you willing stepped down?"

"Whatever. The point is we have a stepping stone."

* * *

"What about him mistress" Clasko chirped changing slid. "His name is Logos, he's been in the employment of the same boss for several years and he is a hard faithful worker."

Vera sat looking bored with her legs crossed on her desk. "No lackeys" she smiled up at him "one kiss-up is enough."

"Than how about O'aka. He's a very successful self-made business man."

"He's ugly" she stated flatly as she reached over and grabbed an apple. "Not to mention old." She took a bite, "would it kill you to get me somebody that looks half way descent."

Clasko glanced down at the information index card. "But mistress it says here he's only a year older than y--." She flung her apple at him.

"SOME…. ONE…. ELSE."

"Y-y-yes well there's Garik of the ronso."

"Some one else that belongs to the _human_ race."

"Well there's Rin of the Al Bhed, he owns quiet a few prosperous traveling agency across Spria"

"No" the Senator leaned her head back and warily closed her eyes, "absolutely not."

"But why not" he said trying his best to keep is frustration in check. "He's a very established gentlemen."

She sighed "you don't know him like I do." Rin was a selfish two-faced opportunist, basically the male version of herself. "I'd have to keep a constant eye on him. Put him in the 'maybe pile'."

"The last one here is Isaaru. He's a former summoner who use to control the tourist attractions in Zanarkand."

Vera looked up fondly "ah Isaaru. Good old weak minded, spineless, oh-so-easy to manipulate Isaaru." She glanced at her watch "make him my three O'clock."

* * *

"Like when did folks get so mondo ungrateful" Rikku whined. "Yuni--er High Summoner Yuna has like totally saved Spira twice and now you can't even grant this itty-bitty request?"

The guard at the front desk had taken twenty minutes of the blonde's temper tantrum and wasn't showing any signs of cracking. "Quit your squawking kid, nothing short of four million gil is going to get him out of here."

"Four million?" Yuna turned to her cousin "Rikku I thought you said three."

"Well it was three" she began sheepishly "until Gippal tried to escape."

"Speaking of which, I was recently informed that there was a second party involved in the assailant's attempt to flee the prison." The Guard held up a obvious sketch of Brother with a nylon stocking covering his face. "Do any of you recognize this man."

Yuna gasped, Rikku looked away, Tidus smirked, Wakka stared off into spaced (he hadn't been listening), and Lulu took charge.

"Can't say it rings any bells. Well, it's seems we've wasting enough of you time Sir. Everyone let's go." Lulu said firmly, yet hastily.

They all began to walk out except Tidus who cleared his throat and held up a finger. "Hold the phone there my good man" he strutted forward with a smarmy grin plastered to his face. "I think I may be able to give you a name to match that disaster of a face."

But before he could give any incriminating evidence he felt his girlfriend grab him by the ear and pull him along.

* * *

"Why are you always defending him?"

"I don't always defend him. And why do you keep following me around from room to room like don't you trust me or something?"

"That's not it" Tidus wailed.

"Than tell me" Yuna barked putting her hands on her hips "what is it?"

The "it" that she was referring to was the fact that he secretly feared she liked that demonic clown Al Bhed more than him. Thanks to a heaping dose of unresolved childhood trauma, he felt like he was in constant competition for her love.

"Cherish me."

"Wha?"

"Like we promised each other that day in Zanarkand. Cherish me Yuna."

"Tidus" she was about to begin on some romantic dribble about him opening up when Buddy broke in over the intercom.

"Guys report to the bridge we're getting a message."

Her speech would have to wait, in the mean time she simply smiled warmly and took his hand. "Come on let's go."

When they reached the bridge Rikku was pressing signal transmission panel franticly trying to get it to stabilize. "Lousy Shinra, he could have at least showed us how to operate this thing before he split on us." Abandoning practical technical pursuits she banged on it, promptly cause it function properly.

"How's it hang'in guys" an image of Paine came in over the comlink sphere.

"Hey Paine like were did you run off to. You just took off without saying anything, that was mega harsh" Rikku whimpered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "had to take care of an old friend. But back to business you guys up for a job?"

"Who is it for" Yuna asked.

Paine paused for a moment than spoke "Baralai."

Rikku started to giggle "ahhhhh so that's why you took off. You been shack'in up with an old flame." She began to making kissing noises "Pain's got a boyfriend" Rikku sang.

"SHUT UP! You want the job or not?"

"That depends" Buddy said looking over his shoulder. "How much is he willing to pay?"

"One million gil."

"Three" Yuna replied. Just because they were friends it didn't mean she was going to give him a discount price, Tidus noticed this and grinned.

"Fine" Paine said even toned. It wasn't her money, Baralai would have to worry about their payment, she was merely the negotiator.

"Your job is to find the All Seeing Sphere. It's hidden, but thanks to some old notes Baralia's found I was able to narrow down it's location to a tiny island off the coast Mt.Gagazet. The only problem is the cave that leads to it is sealed and can only be opened by a great warrior who has mastered the legendary sword Masamune.

Suddenly a male voice came wheezing from the back round, "Paaaaaaine I need you. The monkeys stole my medication again."

"If you need more info just call," she groaned "I'll be here." Than the transmission disconnected.

Wakka scratched his head, "what are we supposed to do now ya?"

"The only thing we can do" Tidus remarked stepping forward. "We're going to have to bring back Auron!"


	3. Chapter Three: The Liabilities Of Loopho

**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Liabilities Of Loopholes**

* * *

They all stared at Tidus like he was nuts for good minute. Than silently came to the conclusion that he was joking, or just being an idiot.

Everyone waited for Yuna to say something, but when she didn't Wakka spoke up. "Sir Auron's on the Farplane, you can't bring him back. Yuna sent him herself ya."

Tidus stuck his noise up in the air and chuckled in a vain attempt to look superior. He put his hands behind his head and strolled away "ooooh can't we." He was planning to string them along for a little more, but before he had the chance Yuna jacked him up.

"Tell me" she screamed. Previous experience had taught her that he could keep up these moronic guessing games going for hours on end and she just didn't have the patients for it.

"That's not cherish--"

"Tell me right now!" Harsh or kind it didn't matter, she could treat him any way she wanted and he wouldn't disappear. She had made sure of that in Zanarkand..

"When I was with the Fayth, just before I returned, they gave me a Platinum Phoenix Down. They told me that I could use it to revive one person off the Farplane if I ever needed to. I guess it was a going a way present or something." He pulled a sparkling white bottle out of his key items and dangled it in the air.

Lulu's eyes lit up "and it can work on anybody?" If it could, screw Wakka, she'd get Chappu back.

"No it doesn't work like that. They have to be sent….irregular" Tidus struggled to remember just how the Fayth had worded it.

"Damn it" Lulu accidentally spat out loud. She was stuck with that dumb bastard for the rest of her life.

"What do you mean irregular" Yuna, who had long since let go of Tidus asked.

"Like the way you sent Auron. That sending wasn't really intended for him, but he left any way because he was ready to leave. In situations like that they Fayth don't truly recognize that person as having the right to be on the Farplane. Any little thing could pull them off because they don't have the protection blessing that binds others to the Farplane."

"Amazing" Yuna beamed.

"I know, it blew my mind too when I heard it" Tidus grinned.

"No, I mean it's amazing all of that actually sunk in."

He was insulted, but it was true. Half the time information either went over his head or he simply tuned out the person who was speaking to him.

However, he decided not to argue a debate he would inevitably lose. "Well times a wasting let's get Auron back."

Rikku pounced up in down in one of her usual sugar induced spasms. "I can't wait to see that sexy face again. When he gets back, ohhhh the things I'm gonna do to him."

"Rikku" Yuna nervously motioned for her cousin to keep quiet. Lulu and Wakka pretended not to listen, but Tidus made a disgusted face.

"Ewe your still pinning for the old man?"

Rikku merely sucked her teeth in response. "You just feel that way because he's like your dad….uncle….father figure thing to you" she reasoned. "Sir Auron is major hotness incarnate."

"Let's try to stay focus" Lulu said putting the conversation back n track. "How are we suppose to use the Platinum Phoenix Down."

Tidus scratched his head and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to fight off his attention deafest disorder. "Um…the Fayth told me I have to go back to the closet point were the person was sent that contained the highest amount of Farplane energy."

"Than it is to Bevelle" Yuna finalized.

* * *

"You know I don't get out much, on dates I mean" Isaaru prattled as he cut into his stake. "After my parents died my time became filled with caring after my two brothers. That didn't leave much time for romance you can understand."

Vera stared at the man in a zombie like trance, never had she encountered a more boring person (with the exception of perhaps Clasko, but he didn't count since she never asked him anything about himself). Her allowing him to ramble on about his life story had given Isaaru the false impression that she actually gave a damn.

"And then there was the day I became a summoner," he took a bite and looked off fondly. "I put in so much painstaking time, but it was worth it. Finally I was one step closer to being like my idol, Lord Braska."

"BRASKA?" The mention of that name got Vera's attention and snapped her out of her trance. "The hell you idolize him for" she spat.

Her sudden rough aggressive tone towards the man he admired most visibly hurt everyone's favorite pushover, as his face became long and distressed.

Seeing her error Vera began to laugh erratically "Dear Isaaru, you misunderstand me." She cooed reaching across the table and patting his hand. "What I meant to say was you should place trust in your self, rather than imbibing it from others."

"Y-yes of…..course" the former summoner stammered still shaken by the previous comment. He tried to calm himself by humming the hymn of the Fayth, but to no such luck. He needed to focus on something. "So….Lady Vera…how are….the elections coming?"

During the mists of the silence Vera had flipped open her compact and began primping. Her response was offhanded "Well good I suppose, it could always be going better though." For a moment she glanced away from her gorgeous reflection and noticed his current state. For crying out loud, was he hyperventilating?

"_Keep calm Isaaru keep calm" _he told himself. _"She didn't mean what she said about Lord Braska. Remember what mother always said 'we mustn't judge people because'--" _Oh who was he kidding, he needing to get out of there before he had a full blown panic attack.

"Lady….Vera" he began as politely as anyone who was running out of oxygen by the second could.

"Listen are you ok? Do you like…need something to handle your nerves?" She leaned forward and whispered with one of her coy charming smiles, "you know I do have a little 'something something' in my purse."

Isaaru had now turned a off shade of blue. "Lady…forgive me….I suddenly feel ill….I must bid you farewell" and with that he took off out the tiny Bevelle restaurant.

Clasko, who was setting not to far away disguised as a civilian, walked over and took a seat. "That didn't go well" he had a nack for pointing out the obvious. "Now what are we going to do mistress?"

"What? We still can't use Isaaru" Vera wondered.

"Well how can we. You saw the way he reacted at your _slight_ unkindness towards Lord Braska."

She grimaced " Braska, damn pale faced bastard, even from the grave he causes me problems."

"What do you have against High Summoner Braska mistress?"

"Don't worry about. Now what were you saying about not being able to use Isaaru? She said quickly putting her flunky back on subject.

"He's to easily rattled now. The man could hear or see the wrong thing and have a heart attack before the wedding has a chance to even take place," the former chocobo breeder determined.

She gasped "I could play the grieving widow card and get pity points from the voters."

"Umm that's excellent thinking mistress, but wasn't the point of this to find you a durable husband. You know so you can receive the Great Power." Clasko knew better than to directly dismiss one oh _her_ good ideals.

The Senator's hopeful expression fell, "oh yeah I forgot."

* * *

The former leader of the Youth League knew it wouldn't do any good to sulk, but he couldn't help himself. What happened to him? He use to be a highly decorated, highly respected, badass with a following of lackeys that hung on his every word.

Now look at him, exiled to the Thunder Plains and shamed, forced to resign his position over a woman he cared no more about than--

"_No more of this"_ he thought. There was only one thing left to do. The one thing he should have done from the very beginning.

He stood up from his chair and walked across the dimly lit room and took a gun out of the closet. For a moment he hesitated and just looked down at the weapon. This was the right thing to do. After all, it was the one true thing he craved most even back when things were actually going well. The gun suddenly felt heavy, but his resolve was fixed. It made him strong and he hoisted the gun to his temple. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"The final liberation" he whispered aloud. He cocked back the trigger and--

"Noojie! I made you some lunch so could you--" Leblanc stopped speaking mid sentence (an absolute rarity in any occasion, even this one) as she walked into the living room and saw her beloved.

"Oh honey not again" she said in a tone that sounded more weary and board than concerned.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm going through with it this time!"

Leblanc in response rolled her eyes. They went through this song and dance at least once a week. "If you were going to kill your self you would have done it by now love."

"Every time I try you stop me" Nooj pointed out bitterly.

He was being honest, Leblanc always did manage to find a way to block his past suicide attempts. However, he was becoming more persistent about. Last week she had to cast a sleeping spell on him just so she could prevent him from going outside and getting struck by lightning.

"Fine! Be selfish, but here" she handed him a plate that held a rather sloppy looking sandwich. "Eat the lunch I made for you first. It's the least you could do after all the trouble I went through to make it."

With his pistil stilled firmly pointed at his head Nooj took the dish. "Last meal huh" he peered down and turned the plate from side to side inspecting it. "You get to order whatever you wish for a last meal and I certainly don't recall putting in a request for crap."

He looked up to see her reaction, however, by doing so he caused his resolve to waver. There stood Leblanc eyes glassed over by tears threatening to fall.

"Noojie-Woojie," she squeaked "when did you become such a big meanie" she asked and than turned the water works on full blast.

"Listen, forgive me I've…it's been hard for me. I shouldn't have said that." He kept forgetting she had a sore spot when it came to her domesticated skills. His intentions were to piss her off not hurt her feelings. Besides, ending one's life could be considered an act of keeping one's honor, as taught by the Samurai. On the other hand hitting someone's sore spot, just before you kill yourself so they don't have a chance to even the score, was just plane cowardly.

Nooj sighed "please don't cry." He put down the gun and picked up the sandwich with both hands. "I'm sure it's very good," he took a bite swallowed and promptly passed out on the floor.

Leblanc nonchalantly wiped away her crocodile tears. "The things I have to do to save my Noojie-Woojie from himself" she spoke out loud. Stepping over his unconscious form she took a seat on the couch.

This whole suicide nonsense was really beginning to become a problem, not to mention taking a toil on their love life. Although Nooj was a tiger after he's been drugged. No, she thought, this couldn't continue, no matter how good the lovin' was. What her sweetie pie needed was something to keep him occupied. What he needed was a good hobby! Maybe she could get him to become a Sphere Hunter with her. She needed to get back in the game with a new partner any way. Seeing as how those two cretins Ormi and Logos took off following that scandalous sphere incident.

Leblanc was ready to wake her love when she remembered that terrible Senate in Spira was planning to pass a bill banning sphere hunting. And she knew nothing irritated her Noojie more than having to quit a new job just when he was getting in the swing of it. She was going to need a way to make sure that bill didn't go through.

She tapped her foot on the ground for a few seconds than it hit her and a grin spread wide across her face. Leblanc knew just the all day goodie-goodie sucker with the pull to get the job done.

* * *

"Man it stinks down here" Tidus complained for what felt like millionth time. "Can't we do this up top?"

"No" Yuna replied automatically without looking back at him.

"If this Platinum Phoenix Down works as you say than things must be preformed delicately" Lulu added.

"Well I guess you guys are right. I mean I wouldn't want Auron coming back half done or something. Like he was completely grouchy and moody enough as it was. I don't want to imagine how he would act if he came back a zombie or something."

"Hey" Rikku whined "stop bad mouthing my Sir Auron!" She stuck out her tongue "he would totally stomp a mud hole in you if he heard you say that."

Than something very rare happened, Wakka had a thought. "Ah you guys think it's a good idea to revive Sir Auron? He didn't seem that happy when he _was_ around ya."

"Wakka I lived with the man for ten years, I think I know him just a little better then you do" Tidus scoffed. "Believe me he'll be cool with it. Any way, knowing him he's probably just moping around on the Farplane. I mean it's not like he's got girlfriend or whatever."

Yuna's communicator popped on just as the group reached the chamber of the Fayth.

"Hey guys" it was Buddy in full Link from the Mod Squad glory. "Guess Who we just got a transmission from?"

"I know! I know" Tidus squealed "was it Maroda?"

"Your cold man, guess again."

Rikku took a stab at it "was it Lucil?"

"Still chilly."

"Let me try," Yuna yelled completely getting off task. "Was it Uncle Cid?"

"Nope, you guys are frozen."

"Wait a minute was it--" Wakka was abruptly cut off by his wife.

"A rhetorical question" Lulu hissed ending the circle of stupidity.

"Lu wins by default, its Leblanc. I'll patch her in" Buddy said.

A few seconds later the former syndicate leader's voice could be heard sounding more bossy and demanding than every. "Just how long were Dullwings planning on keeping me waiting?"

"Ten minutes" Tidus cried.

"Fifteen" Rikku countered.

"Knock it off" Lulu screamed. "Leblanc what do you want?"

"I'll make this short and sweet loves. Our very existence as Sphere Hunters is being threaten. Very soon that rotten new Senate of Spira is going to try to ban sphere hunting. I need you, love, to go and try to sway them in the other direction. I do it my self, but…you know."

"I know that you have as about as much respect with the people as a one legged thrift store prostitute" Yuna grinned sarcastically sweet.

"Why you cross-eyed little bit--. Listen love I didn't call to fight. Are you in or not?"

"Maybe, how much gil are you willing to throw down?"

"Pay you!" Leblanc made the effort to sound more surprise than she actually was. She figured those Dullwings would try to sick it to her on the price. "Love this effects us both, you should be thankful that I let you in on what was going on at all."

The High Summoner took this into consideration, "well I suppose you do have a point."

Rikku jump up and down and threw a tantrum "Yunie nooooo! Let Grand Mistress Ho do her own dirty work."

"Yeah Yuna, we are in the middle of something" Tidus shook the Phoenix Down in front of her face.

"Well…maybe we can talk to them in a little bit, call you back." Yuna cut the connection before Leblanc had a chance to respond and turned to her friends. "Alright everybody let's get this revival under way!"

Tidus opened up the bottle and began to pour it over the Fayth incrusted seal.

"Hey brudda ya sure that's all you have to do? You don't have to say no words or nothin." Wakka questioned, exciding his one intelligent question per day limit.

"I told you I knew what I was--"

The flash of light blinded everyone in the room, pyreflies gathered and swirled like a small cyclone until they took on the outline of person. Than it all faded and for the first time in two years the legendary guardian stood before them.

He looked around confused, was this real? He had just been walking and talking with Samantha and…What was he doing in the chamber of the Fayth? This could not be, it was all wrong. What horrible force had ripped him away from the bliss of eternity and spew him back mournful existence?

"Hey old man" Tidus taunted, "bet your glade to see us again."


	4. Chapter Four: The Good The Bad And

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Good The Bad And The Revived**

* * *

It's costmary to greet old friends with warm smiles and hugs. However, Yunalesca

had had spoiled the notion of tradition for Auron, and for that reason he jacked up Tidus and slammed him into the nearest wall. The blonde's so-called friends scattered like roaches cast in the light, leaving the slowest one to his fate.

"What part of this is your world now don't you seem to understand" the legendary guardian's eyes burned with fury. Eyes! Auron had gotten his right eye back, though the scar remained above and below it. His jaw was clenched and his mouth was broken into not it's usual frown, but a animal like snarl.

Tidus's mental state had reduced to that of as child's again; scared and confused. He was terrified of giving the wrong answer, but mortified of what would happen if he didn't speak up. "I-I thought you wouldn't mind," he offered weakly.

Auron thrust him into the wall again, "wrong answer." The boy was a moron through and through. He had been all along. His temporary growth spurt of maturity had taken place only under the extreme circumstances of defeating Sin.

But what could he do to the boy? Kill him, of course not. Beat him to a pulp? Now that idea had potential. In the haze of his thought's Auron heard some one call out to him.

"Sir Auron," it was Braska's daughter. Some time during the short interrogation she had mustered the courage to stand up for her boyfriend. "Sir Auron" she yelled again.

"Stay out of this!"

"Auron we need your help" Yuna yelped. Wonderful, any time she dropped the 'Sir' part of his name she planned to be disobedient.

He turned his head to his former Summoner while maintaining his hold on Tidus "tell me. Did anyone of you consider weather or not I wish to come back?" His tone was harsh and bitter.

"I did Sir Auron" Wakka said.

"And the rest of you" his eyes burned over them all.

Yuna, who did know when to quit, tried to reason with her father's guardian again. "Sir Auron our intentions were--"

"Selfish" he finished. Your priorities did not include my well being but your own."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Than enlighten me" Auron spat. "How was it?"

"We needed your skills with Masamune and there were no other's whom had mastered it like you."

Under normal circumstances Auron's ego would had been swelled at that complement, but he was livid and there would be no appeasement with flattery. "And just where is my sword." He watched Yuna's eyed dance with worry, he knew they didn't have his weapon. Jecht had told him, on the Farplane, that he saw on the Omega Sphere that one of them sold it to some woman.

But the half Al Bhed stood her ground, "will get it back."

"You'll be getting me back, to the Farplane" Auron corrected.

Tidus, who's neck was beginning to cramp, chocked out "I don't think we can do that."

"No talking" Auron snapped.

"Yes Sir."

The legendary Guardian reverted his attention back to Yuna, "how am I suppose to get back?"

She knew the answer, the practical one any way, but she knew it would only serve to infuriate him more so she gave what she considered a safe answer. "I don't know."

"THAT-IS-UNACCEPTABLE" Auron emphases each word by slamming Tidus into the wall. The blond saw stars while the older man tried to collect his thoughts. How could this have been allowed to happen none of it made sense. "Yuna, I thought better of you." With rage depleting to exhausted frustration, Auron relinquished his hold on Tidus and let him slump to the ground.

He should leave them he thought, but to where and to what? His world was on the Farplane with Braska, Jecht, and "Samantha" he whispered aloud. What would his love think.

As Auron slipped back into his familiar world of misery and self loathing, Yuna and company secluded themselves off into a corner to regroup.

"Guys what are we going to do" Rikku whined nervously. "Sir Auron's way passed pissed no way he'll help now."

Tidus rubbed his head wearily in a vain attempt to make the room stop pulsating, "well don't expect me to do any negotiating."

Lulu frowned "and just why shouldn't we? This whole thing was your _idea_"

"Well you didn't try to stop me" the Blizter retorted.

"I tried to stop you" Wakka yelled.

"No you didn't" they both replied.

"Stop," Yuna finally interjected "no more fighting." Everybody got quiet

The High Summoner became posed again. Her will was strong, she had vanquished Sin as well as Vegnagun. Surly she could reason with Sir Auron. In her most calm and diplomatic voice, Yuna attempted to reach her former guardian one last time. "Sir Auron we did not take your feelings into consideration, for that I take full responsibility and apologize. However, we did not summon you without purpose. Please won't you aid us?"

He turned and looked up at her sharply. The girl whom he had helped protect was now replaced by thy young woman before him. Braska's daughter, she wasn't a child any more and he replied to her as he would any woman that played a hand in disturbing his eternal peace.

Auron's words were crisp and flat "no."

Tidus than did what he had always done as a child when Auron wouldn't budge on something, threw a fit. "Awww come on old man its not like you've got anything better to do."

At that statement the Auron's face abruptly broke back into a scowl and proceed to go after the boy. That's when Rikku stepped up and cried "Sir Auron nooooo."

Her voice was like a high pitched malfunctioning microphone and the ex-guardian recoiled for the sake of his ears.

"We need your help megally mad bad, so don't refuse!" The Al Bhed pleaded in her whiniest voice ever.

For the first time he seriously looked at the girl. To his dismay she was wearing even less cloth than last time and jumping around more too. Auron could tell from the past pilgrimage the Al Bhed was just gearing up.

When he didn't respond, Rikku figured he was trying to psyche her out and she pressed harder "come on! Don't be such a me--"

"Enough" he shouted and they all froze. Of all the pains and annoyances both big and small the one thing the man could not stand was to Rikku whine (or speak in general). Besides, he probably have a better luck getting himself killed hanging around with them any way. "If my serves are needed that desperately than" he paused. Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw and fist. _Just when I get out they pull me back in _he thought. "I except your charge."

* * *

Gippal banged his empty severing dish against the steel prison bars, "hey you over glorified flashlight cop! What's a guy gotta do to get some grub around here?"

In response the guard merely turned a page in his coloring book, "pipe down. I'm trying to concentrate."

The former Al Bhed leader leaned against the bars and smirked, "don't blame me because you can't stay inside the lines."

"Just for that" the man replied as he reached for a blue crayon. " Dinner ain't gonna be for another five hours."

Gippal let his head hang in mock aguish, "stop your killing me. In fact the only thing that could make me cheer me up now would be to…rap!" He cleared his voice and proceeded to bust the worst free style to every come out a blond haired green eyed white boy mouth.

_Yo yo yo _

_Some people think I'm funny rockin' an eye patch an spiked hair_

_But dat don't bother me cause if you've played Final FantasyVII _

_Through XI than you know dat spiked hair is down with Square_

_My machina skillz is mad tight and the honeys all love me_

_The dudes may hate on me but dat don't bug me_

_It's all good cuz ME SO FUNKY…_

"Don't quite your day job" an annoyed familiar voice advised.

Raising his head, Gippal found himself counting his blessing he had nothing to eat because he would have choked on it at that moment. Standing before with the aid of his trusty cane was Nooj.

"You looked surprised," the former Youth League leader walked closer to the cell "where's that tough hardcore solider that I knew tolerated."

Gippal snorted, "hey old pal stop wallowing in self pity and booze long enough to come bust me outta here?"

Had there actually been any plans to retrieve his old comrade they would have been dashed at that remark "sorry, not today." Nooj turned his attention to his comrade's chaperon "a little privacy for my visitation," he asked politely.

The guard grumbled something, but never the less gathered his thing to leave.

"Don't worry old man" Gippal razzed. "I wouldn't dream of trying to escape again."

"No, by all means kid try," the man voice trailed as he walked away. "Me and the other guys been look for a reason to shoot you in the head" and with that he disappeared.

"And you call me Death Seeker."

Gippal shrugged his shoulders "helps pass the time. So stranger, what brings you out of exile this fine day?"

Nooj didn't respond right away, instead he shifted his eyes on every corner as if inspecting for security cameras. "I think I know who did us in."

Gippal cocked his brow, "do you now."

Nooj leaned in close and covered the side of his mouth with his hand to prevent read lips "yes I do. Wasn't it odd that all of us lost our positions at the same time and how immediately this so called Senate Of Spira sprang up?"

Gippal looked unimpressed as he examined his finger nails, "you going some where with this."

Nooj tightened the grip on his cane in exasperation. He forgot how useless it could be talk with Gippal could be at times. "Listen, sand monkey, I think some one on the inside set us up."

The former Al Bhed leader suddenly got serious and cut his eye at his old partner "what do you mean?"

Nooj than slipped into a complete whisper; he still wasn't sure if this prison was a suitable place for their discussion. "The Presidential candidates had much to gain by our disposal."

"Oh is that all" Gippal gave a short arrogant laugh. He had been shocked, but for a different reason. He feared Nooj was on to him for a second. "I could have told ya that."

In a rare display of anger Nooj's voice went from a whisper to a full yell, "than why didn't you tell the rest of us? Why did you keep it to your self!" He knew Gippal could have been and probably was lying, but he needed to vent his frustration, especially after that whole idiotic drugging incident this morning with Leblanc.

Gippal strolled away to the back of his cell with a haughty look on his face, "well it was pretty obvious. It had to be some body with an intellectial capacity that rivaled my own, it's the only way they could have busted the three of us."

"The reason they caught the three of us is because your careless, Baralai is easily rattled and--"

"And your easy to recognize on sphere" Gippal added. "But I can't say you look good though." He placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "In fact if Leblanc's head hadn't been bobbing up and down I wouldn't have been able to tell anything was going on at all."

Nooj became enraged, "how dare you-you-you" he stumbled looking for the words "one-eyed prick!"

"Awww come on Noojie-Woojie" Gippal said in one of his classic sarcastic tones. "I had to see if your ice cold Big Boss man persona you always sported was reincompinsating for something--and it was."

Forsaking his trusty cane Nooj lunged at him. His hands shot threw the cell bars like menacing daggers intent for the Al Bhed's throat, but the best he could do was catch his shirt collar "I'll kill you!"

At that moment the guard returned, "times up."

"Hear that Noojie" Gippal grinned as he attempted to break out of his grip " better be on your way."

Nooj's body was still convulsing with anger when he let go of Gippal "I was going to help you get out of here. However, now you can rot" he spat picking up his cane.

As he turned to leave he wonder what had possessed him to enlist in that green eyed-bastard's help in the first place. Oh well he was going to have to seek out Baralai now. Unreasonably paranoid and easily rattled as he maybe, two heads were still better than one. Besides, he could at least count on Baralai to shut up from time to time.

* * *

Why in the world did there have to be mid day meetings? After lunch it's well known fact that the majority is sluggish and put out. The whole business was entirely inconsiderate, Vera inwardly contemplation as she strolled down the hall of the St. Bevelle Senate Building. Blinking away sleep, she patted her mouth as she yawned. Where the bloody hell was Clasko with her notes for today. Honestly, the meeting was in fifteen minutes and she didn't have the foggiest idea what they were be deliberating on. Damn that tubby chocobo-breeding-consistently insecure-blockhead. If he made her late so help her…..

A hand reached out and touched the Senator's shoulder from behind. Thinking it was her assistant she instantly geared up to get bitchy, "well it's about--oh." To amazement and immense displeasure the red head turned around to see the High Summoner. "Lady Yuna" Vera cooed in manner that was meant to be polite, but came out sounding nasal and sour "forgive me, I thought you were some one else." Speak of a dead silver haired devil and you get his half-breed live daughter, wonderful.

Yuna hadn't intending running into the Senator this soon and didn't have her thoughts collected. She had just come up from the temple to check out the hearings schedule and thanks to post-argument edgy nerves she didn't have her head together. However, that never stopped her from runner her mouth before, "Lady Vera I must speak with concerning the bill to ban Sphere Hunting. I as well as many others feel it shouldn't be outlawed. "

An glint of irritated pierced the Senator's eye. Was this twit trying to tell her what to do, "listen dear. You had your chance to join the Senate and you declined remember. So they'll be no swaying on the dictations of my conscience with outside rabble" particularly since **_she_** didn't have a conscience.

True, Yuna had turned down the offer to serve as Senator for Beside, but only because she wanted to stick to her advocacy of non responsibility. She was young yet and being constantly strapped down with accountability wasn't health. Any way if a situation did arise that called for her personal attention, well she cross that bridge when she got to it. More Tidus logic that was now blowing up in her face. It was a good thing she never took "no" or "get the hell out of my face" for an answer.

"Lady Vera, please you must understand Sphere Hunter are searches for Spira's past to help lay out it's future."

"Sphere Hunter are over glorified unscrupulous pirates whom seek out the truth in order to auction it off to the highest bidder," the Senator stated firmly.

"That's not--"

"Or they keep it and manipulate it's content for personal gain" she continued. "And let's not forget how their destroying the wildlife on the Calm Lands, hunting all those animals into extinction."

"They are fiends," Yuna protested.

"Can men not also be fiends according to the definition? Should we kill them off as well? If the fiends aren't bothering anyone do they not retain the rights to live in peace like any other living creature in Spira?" She had diplomatically trapped the High Summoner now, corner her with a question that had no right answer. The corner of Vera's mouth twisted into a smile. "_Welcome to my arena bitch" _she mused.

"Senator not all do the things you accuse of. Must all Sphere Hunter's be punished for the deeds of a few" Yuna counter the question with a question.

Vera was fighting the urge to get bitchy and call for security, the usual mandate for anyone who pissed her off. She didn't have time for this. The Senate was going to be called into session in ten minutes and this impotent girl wouldn't shut up. Where was that blasted Clasko!

The red head towered over the dirty blond in front of her with a 5'11 frame, giving her an excellent few above her head. That's how she notice the young man coming up from behind the babbling Sphere Hunter. She scanned over him to see if her assistant was with him.

That's when she heard the bleach blond squawk "hey Yuna are you almost done the old man's getting impatient and--whoa!" When he got close enough to his girlfriend he realized whom she was talk to. "Um like sorry" he awkwardly apalogized.

Yuna turned around about to introduce her Tidus when Vera held up her hand for her to cease, "no need we're just finishing here."

"But Senator Vera what of the voting on Sphere Hunter" Yuna prosisted. She wasn't willing to give up yet.

"Now now" Vera chirped while slyly making attempting to run away. "I really must be going to see about that very matter."

She hadn't walk ten feet away when she crashed into him. Her head had been turned away and she didn't know who he was at first, but only at first.

"Humph. Many things in Spira have changed. You I see, however, have not; still don't watch where your going."

"And you" she replied breathlessly looking into his eyes "still don't have manners when it comes to me."

Time stopped.

For years Vera had secretly dreamed of this moment and now that she was truly experiencing it no words seem to fit. Her body suddenly felt the old familiar gloriously heat of exctasy. The kind she had always felt around him, for him. This was her love, her first love. Her only real love. The man she had been meant to marry all those years ago. Her eyes became misty while his mearly narrowed in scrutiny, "Auron" she whispered gently leaning her head dangerously close to his.

"Mistress I've finally found you" Clasko busted in right at the wrong moment and kick started time again. "I've been looking for you every--"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" She yelled so loud that everyone around them stopped and staired at her, except for Auron who smirked and let out a 'Humph.'

Vera's eyes went wide for a second and than she let out one of her frantic histarical laughs. "Everyone, that is the way not to respond to a co-worker. The propper way of addressing is to patiently query: Please wait one moment until I am done conversing."

Everyone nodded and took note.

"Now I hope you all learned something from this afternoon's demonstration" she said primly and all went back to work. She turned her focus back to Auron, "I have to go…um ah…I have to go…do Senator things…all that vail rubbish, you understand." She extended her hand for him to shake and surprisingly he took it, "see you later" she said softly with one of her twist smiles. Vera had secretly slipped him a note in his hand that he discreetly put into his pocket.

When she and her assistant were well out of hearing rang Tidus asked "Auron you know her?"

"Know her" the legendary guardian mused "she is the High Preist daughter. That woman was meant to be my wife."


	5. Chapter Five: Tainted Love

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tainted Love**

* * *

Was there no place to find solitude upon this cursed vessel? Auron had stormed all over the Celsius with Tidus and Yuna in hot pursuit. They had finally trapped him with a pincer move, on the bridge of all places.

"Sir Auron why won't you discuss this, we really want to know," Yuna placed her self between her former guardian and the exit in front of him.

"Come on old man it'll probably do you go to get it off your chest" Tidus, who was in back of him, urged.

The older man inwardly groaned sizing up the situation. He realized this mess was his own fault, seeing as how he had been the one to push them off on one another. Now it was back firing on him. The two love birds had rubbed off on each other in horribly irritating ways. Tidus had taught Yuna how to be passive aggressively persistent and she in turn had educated him in the art of being emotionally manipulative.

"Come on Sir Auron tell us ya" Wakka joined in.

Than again he wasn't really trapped. He could always intimidate Yuna into moving and just knock Tidus out of the way. However, that may prove not to be wise since he did have all of their attentions now. All except the Al Bhed girl that is. She was in the corner pouting and making a big deal about not wanting to hear.

"If Sir Auron doesn't want to talk about things you guys should just leave him alone" Rikku complained. She wasn't to enthralled about hearing him talk about another woman.

That's when Lulu recalled a name, "Sir Auron who is Samantha?"

"Yeah, Samantha, who is she" Tidus remembered hearing him drop that name back at the Chamber of the Fayth. However, he had buried it in the back of his mind for future exploitation seeing how Auron had been in a blood thirsty temperament and not in the mood for talking. And of course up until now the blond blitzer had forgotten all about it.

"That is non of your business" the legendary guardian spat harsh and defensively.

"Than what of Senator Vera? There is something suspicious about her and any information about her past or present would help us determine her intentions," Yuna rationalized.

Humph. So this was the deal: supply some dirt on Vera or be harassed about Samantha.

"Twelve and a half years ago," Auron began.

"Another history lesson? Bor--"

"SILENCE" Lulu cast a spell and shut Tidus up. She motion for Auron to continue.

"Twelve and a half years ago I was to wed Vera. I can still picture it, Kinco and I had just come back from a successful mission" he said pulling his memories out of storage.

"_Auron this is it I know it" a young Kinco elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Their going to make you second in command for sure!"_

"_Now you don't know if that's for certain" a young Auron breathed calmly, but on the inside he was doing his absolute best to suppress the urge to leap up on the nearest table and do a victory dance. _

_General Ragza, that pompous bastard, was dead. He finally got his come-upin's via some Sin spawn. Yes, ding-dong the asshole was gone and he had not been gone soon enough._

"_You've got to be kidding me! Everybody knows you're the best and this last mission was the icing on the cake my friend." Auron simply smiled in response, why interrupt the man when he's right._

When I was summoned to High Priest Maxis chambers he seemed very please to see me.

"_Auron over the years you've done exemplary work; clearly rising above that of your peers. So you must have some ideal of why I called you in here" the Priest's grin was regal and smug._

_Young Auron couldn't prevent a smile from sneaking out on to his lips, "I think I do Sir." To hell with false modesty, that promotion was as good as his._

_Stepping down from his pedestal the Priest placed a hand on the warrior monk's shoulder "it is after much consideration that Auron--"_

_This was it! He stood stoically and braced himself._

"_I have decided to grant you my daughter's hand in marriage."_

"_Excuse…me?" he must have been hearing things. _

My mind had gone blank, I couldn't believe what High Priest Maxis had done. Me, marry his daughter. A girl whom I had never even seen.

_Clapping his hands together the older man shouted "Vera come forth." The curtain spread open revealing a beautiful statuesque young woman._

_Auron was still paralyzed with disappointment and shock when Maxis turned him to face his bride to be. Her long softly curled strawberry red hair spilled past her shoulders and down at her hips and matched her full wine colored lips. She was perfectly assembled, except her eyes. They were cold and blue like icicle knives. The kind your mother always warned you if approached without caution would break off and split your head open. _

"_Auron this my daughter. You haven't seen her until now because she has been away…at school" upon saying this Maxis cast a stern expression on his offspring. However, he perked up again when he placed their hand together in unity, "I'm sure you'll be very happy with one another. And who knows" he said giving the young man a sly look. "Perhaps you'll find other positions opening up for you as well."_

It was a package deal. Become second in command and become the High Priest daughter's husband. I wasn't thrilled with the plan, but at the time I felt it was a once in a lifetime opportunity--I thought I could grow to have feeling for her. She was, after all, lovely enough. I thought I could work it out. Humph, the mistakes of youth….

_The crash could have been heard for miles and most likely was. For that reason the culprit and her assailant ran like the wind from the scene of the crime. When they finally got a safe distance away one of them screamed "are you insane! There could have been fiends in there."_

"_And if there are, won't your yelling lead them right to us?"_

_Auron was nearly out of breath from running so he chose not to waste his words with excuses. He leaned his body against the nearest tree and struggled to regain his composure. _

_Looking for a lost treasure the couple had almost fell into their graves. Damn Vera. Dragging him out in the middle of the night to Macalania woods under false pretenses. She had told him that an injured man was trapped in a crystal cave and it was better for them to go rescue him themselves rather than alert the guards on the notions that: A.) The night shift was greedy as well as corrupt and if the man had valuables on him they would be stolen and B.) It would really impress her father to know that he, out of the deepest concern for a person's well being, tore himself away from the serenity of his four hour sleeping period to help another._

_Boy she had really duped him this time. _

_When Auron arrived at the place Vera described he was left baffled, "where's the traveler" he asked tiredly blinking away sleep. _

"_Alas" she withered with mock distress "he is already dead."_

_Auron sprung to full attention and distress, "when how? Surly we didn't not take that long."_

_Vera nonchalantly strode by her fiancé patting him the arm "ah don't beat your self up. He's been fertilizer now for about a thousand years or so. I'm roughly estimating of course. I'm simply dreadful with numbers. Tell me love, are you good in math?"_

_For a moment Auron's expression was vacant, but than it became occupied with fury "you deceptive little minx--"_

"_That's it! Save that anger---for digging! _

_He stared at her._

"_You did bring something to dig with didn't you?"_

"…_."_

"_Well very bloody good" she threw up her hands in exasperation. "You know thanks goodness there isn't any one alive down here for real or they'd be screwed. No matter, what I have is far more effect than shovels any way." She pulled a small grenade from out her tonic and before Auron had fathomed what was going on tossed the pin._

"_We need to back up some, wouldn't want to get hit by any debris."_

"_Woman what ails you" Auron snapped grabbing her by the arm. "Did you even bother to find out if this cave contained flammable gases!"_

_She considered this. A second later, "RUN!"_

_Now, supported by the noble oak gathering his breath and Auron asked with his eyes shut, "where did you get those explosives?"_

"_You like" she beamed "gott'em from a friend of a friend."_

_He turned his head to her and opened his eyes, "lies. You stole them."_

_Vera giggled at this "three mouths in and already you know me like a book."_

_Auron's jaw locked and he grinned his teeth while the vain in his head pulsated. His look was contemptuous and his voice was a low growl, "we could have been killed."_

_Looking at his expression the concept of their near death experience soaked into her brain. "Yes…your totally right…we might have…perished," her breath was becoming shorter yet faster as her eyes glazed over him. The moon light poured through the tree tops and bathed the warrior monk and a sensuous unnatural glow. The beads of sweat sparkling on his brow and bare arms, some how serving to extenuating the dark menacing scowl on his face. His tight solid build beckoned to be rid of the confines of it's clothing. _

_Auron's eyes narrowed, "what's the matter with you now? Why are you looking at me like that."_

"_Your sexy" she whimpered._

"_Wha," but before he had the chance to process that statement she pounced on him. With is mind weaving in and out of rational sense he thought conclusively, 'she really is nuts.'_

She was wild, even than. Her erratic actions drove me mad.

"_Vera get out of here! This is personal only."_

"_Well I'm your fiancé. I say that makes me personal enough don't you?"_

"_No I don't" Auron roared. The two were located at a top secret under ground bunker for the warrior monks in Bevelle. Well it was support to be a secret, yet some how Vera had smuggled herself in as usual. There would be major reparations if any one found out she was hanging around, High Priest daughter or not. "Just how did you get in here any way" Auron hissed sitting down to a large mahogany desk. _

"_You know," she replied jumping up on the corner of the desk and crossing her long legs "you can be rather naïve at times. I told you before I'm the High Priest daughter I know many…." she trailed off planting kisses on his neck "many things." _

"_Except when to quit," Auron remained rigid against her seduction._

"_Baby I haven't even got started yet" and she wouldn't get the chance to either. _

_The sound of heavy boots marching up the stone steps penetrated through the closed door._

"_Hide" Auron directed automatically._

"_Where?"_

_The door knob twisted, "any bloody where" he whispered franticly._

_Having that been said Vera concealed herself in the place where she was certain no one would look, under the desk where Auron was sitting. Auron protested with a disheveled sneer. It was all he could get out before the door opened._

_A fellow warrior entered, "Auron have you found those scrawls yet?"_

"_No Lieutenant I," he cleared his throat. He felt a hand tugging at his pants. "Haven't discovered them."_

_The man crossed his arms in annoyance " well don't you think you should get a move on it?"_

_Auron gripped the sides of his chair to keep his hands from visibly shaking, "I will take the time I need to get the job done." He stated behind clenched teeth desperately attempting to maintain a strait face as waves of pleasure coursed through the lower half of him._

"_You know ever since High Priest Maxis announced that you were going to marry his daughter it appears that you've been changing." The warrior was slightly younger then Auron, and less decorated too. There for technically making him Auron's junior and leaving himself wide open to be reprimanded, not to mention get his face kicked in._

"_Is this what you really came in here for? To talk some sense into me" Auron growled looking him square in the eye. He was challenging him to continue to talk or bully him into shutting up. Auron was aching and his composure was crumbling, perspiration gathering on his forehead._

"_Listen I meant nothing by it," the younger warrior didn't want to rumble especially when there was no one there to break it up. Anyway his father had always told him to never to fight some one who was more mad than he was. And by the way the sweat was pouring down his senior's brow he'd be dead before he hit the floor. "I'm just saying don't go switching up just because your getting ahead."_

"_But I can't help it" Auron groaned._

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean I'll be out shortly. Take you leave," the man nodded and walked out. Auron's head promptly flopped down on the desk and a deep tortured moan. Vera crawled out from her hiding place looking extremely proud of herself._

"_What are you trying to do woman get me fired?"_

"_No, just your loins darling." _

It went on like this, day after day. I still didn't care for her much, but I came to understand her. Mistaking the adjustment any solider could make when thrust into dangerous territory for comfort, I believed things had gotten better. However, three weeks before our wedding….

_The door to Vera's bedroom swung open whacking the wall and more than likely causing a dent, Vera and Auron stumbled in. her legs were rapped around his waist like a python on it's prey. Their hands exploring each other in a lustful frenzy._

"_Hey is it just me" he said between kisses "or is his all we ever seem to do?"_

"_It's just you" she sighed and pushed her weight forward to make him fall flat on his back on to her bed couch. "But why mess with what works?"_

"_Because it won't always be this way" he responded seriously. "When I was at the temple today I got word that Sin had attacked one of the ships at sea."_

"_Yeah" she mumbled nibbling on the nap of his neck "what else is new."_

"_There were people aboard that craft, men and women with families!"_

"_So what? They were mostly Al Bhed anyway."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Um-ah it's common gossip."_

"_Oh, than you most also know of the Priest's wife who was killed. Lord Braska….his heart must be in excruciating agony."_

_At hearing this Vera buried her face into Auron's chest so not reveal her broad snide grin, "yup so sad."_

_The warrior monk stared up at the ceiling with idle distress, "all those people who lost their lives. It makes you reconsider things."_

"_Sure does" she replied absent mindedly as she began working on unfasten his many belts._

"_We should all do our part to defeat Sin, it isn't just enough to defend Bevelle."_

"_That's what the Summoners are for dear and we mustn't put them out of a job."_

"_It would be wonderful if they were out of a job. Then Sin would be gone, but until that day we must fight. You know I was thinking perhaps I could propose to your father about assembling a cardinal crew--a squad--only the elite. They could stand by the Summoners in battle and maybe even save them from death."_

_Vera's assault on Auron's belts came to an abrupt halt "honey can I tell you something?"_

"_Humm?"_

"_Your turning me off."_

_He cast his eyes down to hers, "you could stand to cool off from time to time" he teased._

_She wasn't amused, "stop dwelling on things that can't be changed and hold your attention to the here and now." All good manners and grace aside nothing pissed off Vera more than a failure to get laid._

"_This can be changed."_

"_It can not" she barked. Auron glared back at her silent and stone faced. Vera closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh "listen," she began softly sitting up strait straddling him. "Your not going to want to hear this, but I must inform you. Sin, it is eternal. It is this way because Yevon has made it so. The final Summoning may defeat it, causing it to go away for a time, but only because it sleeps; resting gathering it's strength to strike again. Our atonement is unfathomable, our redemption is unreachable." And for what she said next she pressed down for. Laying completely on top of him with her mouth close to his ear she uttered "in short my love. The teachings are bullshit."_

_And that was the last straw._

_Auron rose up so powerful so fast that Vera was flung backwards off of him and the couch entirely. "Fowl wench" he cried. "You heathen" he sprang to his feet. "You've spewed some despicable swage from that vile hole in your face before, but this is blasphemy!" He was towering over her trembling body on the floor. "Does your father know you say such things?"_

"_Kiss my ass" she retorted. "Why can't you handle the truth!" She had imagined that Auron was strong of body as well as mind. She had scarcely given him a taste of the reality of things and he spewed it out._

"_Truth" he grunted insulted "you no thing of the word! The only thing you ever have to divulge is an increasingly compilation of lies." He could have kicked himself. He should have known she was damaged good from day one._

"_Bastard" she snarled from her spot on the floor. "I thought you different from those illogical rock-heads."_

"_You are blind" he accused._

"_No you are blind, because if you refuse to no longer indulge in this in this flimsy based religion than all that you've done will have been worthless. All your achievements will become nothing! You'll be back at square one and that's something that you can't swallow," Vera finished harshly. _

_Auron was boiling inside, seething with malice. How dare she analyze him. Making him out to be some anal retentive lap dog. Of everything he had put up with this was tolerable, "the wedding is off" he spoke bluntly._

_Vera's heart stopped and at that moment in all honesty she wanted to cry, but pride can be a bitch and so could she "screw you!"_

"_Your privileges regarding that have been revoked" he blasted gathering his things. _

_He's not going to leave she thought. Auron was just bluffing, making a spectacle to teach her a lesson. "Fine go" she announced getting to her feet. "Just remember there are others who would gladly take your place." She knew him like the back of her hand and there was no way he stand for that ego pimp slap._

"_Farwell" Auron hissed callously and turned and marched out the door._

"_Huh? Hey" she ran after him, but no farther than then the threshold, "you'll be back!" She screamed sniffling back tears she refused to let fall. He'd come back, of course he would. Auron was a rational man. No rational man in his right mind would turn down a second in command promotion, not to mention the love of a stunning, sexy, intelligent, way past hot babe like herself. _

_Would they?_

"I was kicked out of the temple after that. A week later I became Braska's guardian" Auron said. "You know the rest."


	6. Chapter Six: Fate’s Memory Gap

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Fate's Memory Gap**

* * *

"Oh Clasko," Vera sighed dreamily as she let herself fall on to her bed. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you could get started writing your rebuttal for the sphere hunting ban."

"Oh that silly matter can wait" she snatched up one of her plush pillows and held it close to her chest. "I'm talking about my beloved right now."

The Senator's flunky looked down distressed as he shuffled through a stack of papers he was holding. "Mistress may I ask how you know Sir Auron?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the flash back" she snapped.

Clasko was a empty slat. Vera groaned, "we were engaged to be married."

"So what happened," he found the document he was searching for. Than almost immediately spilled the rest in the floor.

"We had this big falling, words were said. The whole thing was silly really, but we were young and prideful" Vera said reminiscing.

"But that was in the past" Clasko complained gathering up the scattered papers. "It's important we focus on the present," he inserted a slight measure of authority in his voice. It was time for him to start taking charge!

Vera sprang up and shot him a furious gaze in response that sent the former chocobo breeder leaping back. Clasko promptly dropping everything back into the floor as he coward in the nearest corner. "For once," she proclaimed "your right. I need to start focusing on the here and now." Marching past her bed, Vera stormed into her closet on the other side of the room and began tossing out cloths. "Tell me Clasko" she spoke with deep resolve, "what's on my schedule today."

The young man smiled with relief. Not only was he not going to die, but it seemed that he was finally getting through to her "well" he began. "There's your meeting with the other Senators form Kilika, an assembly with the central trading commission, and there's a whole stack of new laws that need to be revised."

"Very good" she beamed, "cancel it."

His face dropped.

"All of it," she stepped out closet cradling what seem to be at least ten outfits. "I have a date to get ready for!"

* * *

Apprehension gripped the former Youth League leader as he held up his fist to knock on the door. He had heard Baralia wasn't well, but only now did he truly ponder the extant of that definition. He had always know behind his friend's mellow-yellow attitude laid a jumpy paranoid kid with a heart made of jell-o. Perhaps this was a mistake…Than he heard _her_ voice through the door. That undeniable eternally agitated voice. "Damn it Baralia I can't, I won't take this any more." Her foot steps were tracking up towards the entrance. "I'm out of here. I mean it this time I'll--" she swung the door open and froze. "N-Nooj" she stuttered more embarrassed than astonished.

For a moment he thought she would berate him for spying and smiled weakly as an apology, "Paine didn't expect to see you here."

Paine didn't know what to say, her heart was racing. So she decided to stand her ground and look ice cold and indifferent. "You shouldn't expect anything, I was just leaving." She got about five steps past him when Nooj hand reached out and took her arm.

"Don't go, not just yet anyway. I have to discuss something with Baralia and you should be here for it." Nooj needed all the help he could get, especially if Baralia proved to be as incompetent as he feared.

If there was a trick to forcing the blood from the cheeks than Paine had mastered it. When she turned around there was absolutely no evidence that just seconds ago she had been blushing. "Say your peace."

"I would like to commence inside, if that's alright with you."

"You're the captain." When she twisted the knob she felt the pressure of the door hitting something or rather some one.

Baralia had been listening and leapt back into the nearest chair upon it opening. "Hello Nooj" he did his best to look inconspicuous flipping through a book on the coffee table.

"Baralia" Nooj observed his comrade, he certainly didn't appear crazy, "your looking well."

"I'm doing better too" Baralia said reassuringly.

Paine grunted "yeah so much better that he can't do his own grocery shopping, or cleaning, or" she motioned to his book "read right side up. So let's cut the formalities and get down to business shall we."

Nooj nodded and pulled out a chair. He didn't want o waste time on the trivial, but all the same he deducted two sanity points from Baralia. "Directness. I always appreciated that about you Paine." She clenched her jaw to suppress a smile, but the sides of her mouth still twitched upward.

Baralia felt a lump rising in his throat.

"I think some one set the three of us up" Nooj stated getting back on track. "There was fair to much to be gained with our disposal and many who sit in the Senate may now wish to seek power for themselves."

"We were thinking along the same lines." Baralia's comment made Paine toss him a sharp look. Boy, being leader of New Yevon had taught him how to lie a mile a minute. However, in this case a lie did beat the paranoid truth.

"If we work together we should be able to track down the culprit; are you in?"

No hesitation, they both Paine and Baralia nodded. "Good. First things First we need to set up surveillance--"

"Two steps ahead of you Captain. The call has already been placed to the Gullwings to find the All Seeing Sphere."

"Well done Dr. P" Nooj approved with a brief smile.

Baralia's hand clenched into a hidden fist. "Tell me Nooj, how does Leblanc take this plan?"

He stood up, "she doesn't" he said firmly. "I don't want her getting involved."

Baralia's voices was sickeningly smooth "you don't want her to get hurt." He wanted to engrave it into Paine's brain that that the former Youth League leader already had a girlfriend.

"Quiet the contrary. I don't want her screwing things up" he sneered. "Damnit if that woman can do anything now adays." Baralia chuckled nervously while glancing over to his nurse maid. He couldn't read her reaction, or maybe there was none.

No matter, he needed to be on watch regardless. He had already lost New Yevon. He wasn't about o lose Paine too.

* * *

"We're staying in Bevelle tonight" Auron declared. "There are some things that I must attend to." He found himself easily slipping back into his old taskmaster position without much objection.

"But we can't" Yuna protested, "Baralia is expecting us to find the All Seeing Sphere for him."

"And your already behind schedule" Wakka added.

Auron didn't seem to care "do as you will I have matters to address."

Tidus grinned a nasty cheesy smile (that he had inherited from his nasty cheesy father) "does it have something to do with Senator Vera?"

"But Sir Auron we need you with us. 'We need one with skills of Masamune'." As scatter brained as hanging out with Rikku for the last two years had made her, at times Yuna could still be surprisingly attentive.

"The relic you seek is already gone" Auron barked. "The cavern where it laid was looted years ago by Yevon soldiers." He knew that for a fact since he had been the one the one leading the retrieval mission. "Your employer" he paused. What was that that weak spirited boy's name? Oh yeah--"Baralia should have been aware of this." Than again, if he lacked the will to fight off being possessed by some rouge soul. They should have counted on him not having all his details strait.

"Oh well I guess that assignment is on the back burner" Rikku whimpered. Now that she thought about it she should have demanded a twenty percent down payment. That way even if the mission was a bust (like it was going to be now) they'd still come out a head. Friend or semi-foe, new gang policy was strictly no refunds. Her Pops would be proud. "I really wanted to see that thing too."

"Didn't Leblanc call for something earlier" Lulu reminded. "It had something to do with sphere hunting?"

"That's right! Hey Auron think you can butter the Senator up for us" Tidus asked cheekily. "I mean from the looks of things back there she still has a thing for you old m--." Tidus was cut off mid smarmy remark when Auron shoved passed him, thoroughly knocking the blonde's back into the wall, and walked off the bridge.

Rikku took the opportunity to throw a tray piece of machina at her fellow Gullwing, but athlete's intuition saved the Blitzer and he ducked just before it whacked him in the head. Unfortunately the object still found a victim in Buddy who had been strolling up directly behind Tidus.

SPLAT! The item must have been part of an engine of some sorts, because a generous blob of oil splash straight in the Al Bhed's eyes. "It burns" he wailed "I can't see!" Franticly he tried to whip away the pain.

"Whoa" Tidus yelped, "you almost hit me with that thing!"

Rikku's face pinched into a frown "that's right. You were trying to persuade my Sir Auron into seeing that heifer again." She darted up to him and poked him in the chest "that's so not cool ya big meanie!"

Yuna whom had been attempting to heal Buddy to no avail spoke up, "Rikku you've got to stop this. Sir Auron is half your age."

"Not to mention completely uninterested" Wakka mumbled to his wife.

Lulu gave an agreeable short nod "and probably repulsed if he ever found out." Chronically hyper young girls were not the legendary Guardian's taste. He was the type that desired woman that were refined, poised, and dignified…like the Senator…or herself. No, she had a husband and even though he could be rough around the edges she was content with her choice.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Wakka nudging her in the ribs, "hey Lu. I've been having something stuck in my teeth for a few days now." The father of her child opened his mouth wide and worked his tongue against his molars "can ya see what it is?"

Lulu rubbed her temples, head sunk in despair.

* * *

He got there before she did deliberately. The eatery wasn't fancy, a tiny restaurant in a back ally of the city. The whole thing was nice and low key. That was good because if it had been any other way Auron wouldn't have show. There had been the exception of her requesting him to seat by the window.

But that wasn't happening, under any circumstances.

If she was afraid of being stood up tough luck. The once warrior monk wanted to remain subtle as possible. He sat himself in the farthest corner of the room with the least amount light.

For that reason Vera almost didn't see him when she walked in. He, however, defiantly saw her. How could he miss her in that lavender strapless cocktail dress. There eyes locked for a split second before Auron snapped his head down. For some odd reason she took this as some sort of encouraging sign, and took greater care in gracefully walking over to his table with sultry cat like movements.

He grimaced under his collar. She did understand this wasn't a date didn't she?

When Vera got to her chair she halted and looked at the man across from her indifferent and silent. The first words were important, she mustn't seem to egger. "I love what you've don't with your hair" she remarked without much thought.

"Humph."

What a lousy opening line, oh well "still no sense of humor I see." At least the pressure to say something clever had been squashed. She took her seat "how have you been Auron. Besides the whole pilgrimage thing of course" the senator asked slickly. "Hate to say I told you so but--hey wait a minute!" He had bolted up from his seat in a move to walk out.

He hadn't come to have mud flung in his face. "I don't have time to waste on chit-chat" Auron snarled. "Get to your point--if you have one--or I'm leaving."

Vera automatically in response made the universal calm down and quiet down gestures "shuuush" she instructed. "Now I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't trying to come off nasty." She had been trying come off reserved and maybe a little smug, but hadn't estimated on him making a scene. "Forgive me. Please sit back down."

If a sixth sense hadn't pressed upon him to pump the wench for information he would have declined the offer. "Say what you want woman."

"Really Auron it's been twelve years. No need to pick up _exactly_ where we left off. Things are different now, life has matured us."

"Funny. I thought it just aged us."

Vera knew (in her heart) that had been a jab, but she forced out a girlish giggle, "your awful." She reached out to playfully slap his hand, however, he saw her coming and snatched his hand away. Talking to her was burden enough, he wouldn't except unnecessary physical contact.

"Really Auron, I've missed you" she said sincerely. "And I thought--maybe perhaps" she paused just long enough to think better of saying 'pick up where we left off' and proposed. "You would accompany me to some of the senate meetings" she refurbished coaxing back on her usual debonair. "You know there are some suspicious characters about and I hoped that you could spot them for me."

"You mean help you single out your competition" the former guardian spoke evenly and deep, wise to her tricks. Vera held up a finger in an effort to retract her statement for a better worded one, but Auron was quick to follow up with "make no mistake Senator I'm well aware about your run for presidency. I have no intentions of being one of henchmen."

"Of course not" Vera shrieked acting mildly insulted. "Really Auron I've changed and I request your presents for no more than what I've asked." Temperament was imperative, she balanced to keep from sounding too bitchy or too whiny; that really turned him off as memory served. "If you give me a chance you'll see that I've really change."

On instincts he was posed to automatically refuse, yet an opportunity to keep a direct eye on the scarlet trollop was not to be missed. "What hour does the Senate assemble?"

"Every other day…the second-- no--first hour of the afternoon" Vera hoped she was giving him the right time. She wasn't exactly schedule savvy, often she relied on Clasko to keep order of pesky things like that. Where the hell was he any way?

"Than I will meet you before hand" he rose to leave "farewell." Vera suddenly latched out on to her former fiancé's arm as he tried to walk away. Resulting in her bottom being half way pulled off the seat.

"Wait" she practically screamed. He stared at her coldly "w-won't you have some dinner first?" Whatever small conceit of victory she felt dissolved in the threat of him leaving so soon.

The legend was blunt "I have no appetite." For all he knew the food was laced with drugs. After all, no matter how ridicules, vain and careless Vera might come off she could be particularly cunning when need be. "Let go" he spoke harshly.

"But I'll fall" she cried "do you have any idea how improper that would look?" Who would see, the restaurant was basically disserted. Those that were in the room were of little or no consequence.

"Do you have any idea of how improper this already looks" he retorted.

Vera hadn't completely thought of that (it had crossed her mind briefly) "still no need to make it worse. Please straiten me out me out" she whimpered.

Auron was greatly tempted to yank her out the rest of the way and drag her onto the floor. However, it wasn't good to perform such hostile acts while strangers roamed about, even if it was just a fry cook and his assistant. He turned and adjusted his position and used his unoccupied arm to rap around Vera's waist and sit her up properly.

"Satisfied" he growled in a whisper.

She did her best to remain dignified despite feeling like she was going to melt in her chair "very." Even as she saw the man march away, Vera found that she was still smoldering from her former love's touch.

Unnoticed the kitchen doors swung open revealing Clasko in a waiter's uniform. He looked around to make absolute sure they were alone before he sat down.

"Mistress with all due respect to your ingenious scheming mind" he began to fidget. "I don't think outsiders are allowed to sit in on Senate House meetings."

She sighed deeply and paid him no mind "love will find a way."

"But my lady I'm pretty sure regulation states--What?"

"I'm gonna win him back" she proclaimed placing her hands over her heart and got misty eyed. "Mark my words it was meant be, fate doesn't give second chances unless it's so."

Fate was telling Clasko to look for another job. But with all his luck he just end up in another dead-end job with a pushy broad for a supervisor.


	7. Chapter Seven: If Your Right Hand Offend

**Chapter Seven: If Your Right Hand Offends You ****(Part I)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly I thought it was still there. I wasn't making it all up really!" Baralia yelled as he followed Paine room to room desperate to get his point across. "Come on slow down."

She ignored him totally. The moment Paine heard the word from Yuna that All Seeing Sphere had been retrieved, she was annoyed. However, when Rikku's voiced collaborated and chimed in "years ago" the former Gullwing was truly set off.

She practically hung up on her friend incensed on the ideal of putting her cohort out of his delusional misery for real. Than, on her short trip from her hands to his throat, she was hit with an epiphany. That came in the graven image of a stack of books crashing on her foot. Baralia had carelessly stacked on the edge of the end table and when she slammed down the comlink they got shaken just enough to topple over. The hurt soared to her brain and she cursed him. She cursed everything.

Damn loony tunes Baralia with his damn stupid books. Hiding his damn TV Guide with that dumb-ass looking Shelinda on the cover doing her stink'in inter--." Her eyes became hard and narrow (and not in an angry way for a change). Swooping up the magazine Paine darted around the house to find Nooj's phone number. She had a new plan.

But Baralia didn't understand that. He read her emotions by her face and she still looked plenty pissed. "Paine look at me! Say Something to--"

"Where's Nooj's number" she asked not bothering to stop tearing the house apart.

He wished she had asked something else "I don't know. I guess I must have tossed it in the trash."

Just great. Not wasting time Paine marched into the kitchen and dumped the trash can over. Thankfully it had been low on content and she had no problem retrieving the little slip of paper concerning her senior's contact digits.

"You know we don't necessarily need Nooj's help" Baralia suggested turning away from her. "I mean we could touch bases periodically, but we don't need to report every little --" He turned back around and she wasn't there.

Paine stood in the living room one hand on her hip the other on the comlink, listening to it ring. Some one picked up, a female, probably Leblanc. "Is Nooj there" she didn't deem it essential to identify herself to _her_.

"Who's calling Love" the person on the other end mused. Her voiced sounded snooty and cocky emanating the feeling that regardless of who it was she was she was going to be a pain in the ass. Definitely Leblanc.

"It's Paine" she replied monotone "I need to speak with him."

"Sorry Love, but Noojie-Woogie is far to busy to converse with the likes of you! Further more--."

There was a brief scuffle, sounded like it any way, followed by the mistakable sound of Leblanc's whining. "Forgive the intrusion" it was Nooj. "What do you have to report?"

"The All Seeing Sphere is a bust. Doesn't matter though, got a new plane. You remember Shelinda right? Since she's a reporter now she has all sorts of collected info on all the senators. We could go over to Luca and asked to see some of the files."

"Just like that? Do you think her Editor will be so lenient with sharing knowledge.

"Well…."everything did have it's price. "We could offer them the exclusive when we expose the culprits."

"Sounds good" Nooj said genuinely impressed. "We'll converge in the city immediately than."

"Wouldn't be easier if we came to your place and took it from there." It wasn't like he lived a considerable distance away on the Thunder Plains and they themselves only a short ways off in Macalania Woods. Never the less there was a pregnant pause. At that moment Paine desired more than anything to be fly on the wall at Nooj's house.

"That's….not the best course of action" he carefully worded. "Stick to plan A."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron counted accompany Vera the better part of the afternoon one of his more boring assignments. Not to say it wasn't challenge; on several occasions he was tempted to tell to shut up. When she prattle on too long, or simply walk away from her. He tolerated her in hopes she would spill out some valuable information, but his patients was wearing thin.

"The new stipulation regarding the Al Bhed mechina registration is well ordered" Vera declared. "I can't imagine what would happen if one of their weapons of mass destruction fell into the wrong hands. She said trying to impress him with professionalism. "You know I should make a motion to appoint a commissioner to over see this matter." They had been walking down the streets of Bevelle, but she stopped abruptly and began to needlessly reexamine the innards of her purse. "Do you know who I think would make a superb Weapons Commissioner?"

She was dropping hints to things she had no need for, "this will be all for today."

She hooked on to his arm "oh you mustn't leave. There is one more thing I need you for."

Auron grimaced, how many times did he have to tell her (with body language) not to touch him. "What other hollow task do you wish performed now?"

"Let's get our fortunes read."

"…..Why?"

"Because" Vera began defensively not really knowing how to support her decision with just cause "….it'll be fun."

Auron could have more fun planting his foot up a selective part of her antinomy and he had gained enough conviction to do so, but she was already pulling him along.

The Medium of the cart they approached looked pretty young to have any psychic powers; not to mention pretty sleepy from his drooping head. However, life had taught Vera never to judge first impressions….too harshly. "Young man" not response. "Excuse me" nothing. Piss-ant brat, if she wasn't trying so hard to trick beloved into believing her temperament had improved….

"Attention!" Auron barked in drill sergeant tone and the kid snapped to.

"Yes we like our fortunes read please."

The kid fumbled underneath the cart "together or separately" his uneven puberty stricken voice called out.

"Togerarately" the Senator and the former Guardian differing reply's mingled.

The kid reemerged with a strip of paper in his hand "Miss it says you're a star" he paused and pulled more slack "and it says your fellow here is a star. A perfect match."

Vera batted her lashes and cover her cheeks "oh my!"

"Humph."

"But that still doesn't tell us our fortunes" she pressed on.

The boy disappeared and remerged with an even longer strip of paper. "The truth of love can not be denied" he read dramatically. "Your feelings will be exposed under a star lit sky."

Vera gasped and practically swooned at the emotional dribble "awww poetry."

Nonsense, "doesn't sound right to me" Auron said flatly.

"Actually Sir you never know with this hunk of junk" the boy whipped out an over sized Cait Sith doll. "The manager said he got it to fight fiends, but no matter how much he levels it up the hunk of junk still sucks in battle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leblanc sniffled back legitimate tears as she sat limp on the edge of her queen size bed. Her latest argument with Nooj had left her emotionally drained; not to mention a snot noised wreck.

The former syndicate leader had entertained thoughts of laying down some serious damage to his personal belongings, but rationality was quick to set in against that. Not only because the truly nice things that Nooj owned she had been the one to purchase, but also there would be a high likelihood of their relationship elevating from emotionally damaging to physically violent.

This was all that girl's fault, Paine. Yeah this was her doing. Noojie-Woojie hadn't gotten all worked up until she called. And just why wouldn't he tell her where he was going anyway? In that moment she suspected a cheat'in heart and romantic depression was waxed over by rage.

Rotten silver haired temptress was going after her man! Well she would put a stop to this. With new found deranged jealousy tapping into unemployed amounts of hast. In no time Leblanc had changed her cloths fixed her make-up and formulated a scheme.

But she couldn't pull it off alone, she needed an accomplice. Some one who could follow orders, but was able to make on the spot decisions on their own. Leblanc yanked a painting off the wall revealing a safe that stored some emergency gil. She knew the perfect two-faced snake that could help her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ta-da" Rikku sang twirling out from behind her vanity wall. "So like am I a hottie or what?"

Years of absurd optimism in the mist of certain disaster had given Yuna a talent for dispensing artificial cheerfulness with out so much as a second thought to the question asked. "You're a babe" she piped enthusiastically.

The Gullwing member posed in front of the mirror and flicked her hair "yup, Sir Auron is going melt when he sees how mature I am now."

"Rikku…about that…. I really don't think you should." Her cousin's outfit, an attention seeker yellow corset with a (don't even think about bending over) orange minni skirt, promoted the idea of a night on the town. Not wooing a man who already thought of her as a child in frantic need of riddlin.

"Yuniiiiie" the thief stomp her feet irritated "be supportive. I know he's a little older than me--"

"By twenty years."

"Eighteen" Rikku corrected, "you don't age on the Farplane."

"He is still old enough to be your father" Yuna was desperate to reach any lingering reasonableness that lay dormant in her cousin's head.

"And your point being" she tapped her foot impatiently. "Need I remind you of the age gap between my parents?"

To that the High Summoner's retorted with a worrisome frown, "I'm well aware of Uncle Cid's cradle robbing ways."

Come to think of it, her Pops did have a dirty old man thing happen'in lately. Actually mostly all the men in her family, once they reached a particular age, became lecherous and fond of (many) young girls, hell look at Rin. Oh well. Sixteen, eighteen, thirty-five, tt was all the same back in the dessert." Rikku rapped her arm around her cousin "ya got to get in touch with your Al Bhed heritage Yunie!"

Yuna smiled nervously. The more she got in touch with her Al Bhed heritage the more clear it became why her father left her with the bug worshipping cult.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus had been given direct orders from Rikku to alert her the moment Auron had arrived back on the ship. So naturally the red clad warrior had been aboard a good twenty minutes before the boy realized his return.

"Whoa" he had been startled and dropped the sphere recording he was holding. "How long have you been back?"

To this Auron didn't reply. However Rikku, who had walked in with Yuna, did "long enough to know you suck at being a look out." She shoved him "you totally were slacking off!"

"I was not" Tidus shot back snatching the sphere up from the floor before either of them had a chance to investigate. "I was doing some…..research" in the form of reviewing old Gullwing spheres to see just how much Brother had been mack'in on his woman.

"Was too! You just don't want to fess up."

"Was not!"

Was too!"

"Sir Auron did you find out anything about the Senator" Yuna asked gingerly amidst the bickering buffoons in the background.

He leaned against the wall nonchalantly "she very adamant about passing that sphere hunting ban" he answered coolly.

She sensed he was holding out "anything else?" With Sir Auron if you didn't nag you didn't receive.

"I believe it's just a decoy to appease the conservatives in Spira and win votes. Her true intentions are dark and clouded." This was speculation, not entirely unfounded of course.

After they had left the fortuneteller Vera's demeanor had changed. That is to say she dropped the demure front and started to behave more like her like her old vain, shallow, clingy self. The one that talked to much and flaunted her cleverness by slipping stray pieces of information at odd times. While nerve grindingly annoying it could be, in this state she wouldn't hold her cards so close to her heart--at least not to him.

Auron straitened his posture and spoke firmly "there is something I must tell you"

"Was not too to a zillion" Rikku shouted.

"Was not to infinity" Tidus countered.

Yuna, unable to handle the distraction any longer, turned around and glared at them "knock it off! Sir Auron has something to say." Tidus mumbled, but did as he was told. Rikku stuck out her tongue.

Auron inwardly gnawed on his indignation. Down time obliterated these damn kids ability to focus. "I've concluded after this day's discoverers the proper course of action we--I should take next. Vera and I are going to get married."

They all gasped, except Rikku who made an awful high pitched nose and hit the floor.

Auron looked down at the young woman "I hoped time had disciplined her not to express herself that way."


	8. Chapter Eight: Yours Mine And Ours

**Chapter Eight: Yours Mine And Ours**

* * *

"_Today on Eye On Spira the big news is all about the impending nuptials of Senator Vera and Sir Auron. The Senator, whom is a presidential hopeful in the upcoming election, confirmed that the two are engaged, but won't divulge any more details at this time. She stated that her primary focus is on the future of Spira._

_Sir Auron, considered Spira's most legendary guardian, served under High Summoner Braska than again for his daughter High Summoner Yuna, who brought the eternal calm. _

_Upon the announcement people from all over have sending out well wishes--"_

Sheilda was cut off mid sentence when Rikku hurled the remote at the TV screen and cracked it.

"Hey I was watching that," Tidus complained.

"Cram it ya big meanie!" She kicked a nearest piece of furniture, "Sir Auron--my Sir Auron--is marrying that witch and nobody cares" the Al Bhed wailed. She took a deep breath snapped her eyes shut, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" With a battle cry Rikku declared war on the cabin. She tore down pictures, posters and smashed expensive looking things into the floor.

For the most part Tidus was content to let her trash the place; after all this was _Brother's ship. _Although, she was starting to get close to Yuna's belongs, "hey chill out will ya. It's not the end of the world." Tidus said inching his way in between Rikku and his girlfriend's closet.

"It might as well be" she screeched, but realizing that how stupid that sounded (given the number of actual apocalyptic situations she had been involved in) and reneged. "It is for me!"

Tidus shielded his face when glass shards shattered close by,"come on Rikku." He leapt out of the way in preparation when he saw her reload "were friends, were in this together."

"We are huh," she stopped mid through and gave him a icy stair. "Than help me" she cried "help me bust'em up!"

"Umm…I don't think I can do that" Tidus knew he had been on thin ice with Auron ever since his unwelcome revival. He could tell by the way he would catch him staring daggers at him out the corner of his eye for no reason. "Besides Auron told us he had a plan and…the way things are it's not like he 'like likes' her" he explained. "So don't get so worked up ya know?"

She hadn't heard the last half of what he said, at least not anything she want to hear, "fine". Rikku turned away and in her best Lulu impersonation spoke callously, "in times like this you can only depend on family" and she stormed out of the room.

"Hey what do you mean by--" was she talking about Brother? He was totally ten, no twenty times the man he was! "Hold on a sec Rikku," he yell jogging after her "what did you have in mind."

* * *

"I shouldn't be here," he said "this is none of my concern".

"Why of course it is darling" she replied. "Why this is just as much my wedding as it is yours". Than Vera turned her attention back to the fifteen people that were swarming around her and began shouting orders and making nasty demands.

Auron silently observed the melee. The Bride-to-be was fuming and snarling; striking the fear of God into all the poor bastards that were unfortunate enough to at her service. "_Red_," she shrieked snatching the expensive looking fabric from the seamstress arms. "On My wedding day! Is there gravy in your head to match the rolls on your body," she screamed. "I will be draped in nothing but the purest of whites. On my day I am immaculate! I am virginal."

Auron restrained a grunt, the Bride was a liar.

Vera looked down at the guest list and sucked her teeth with disgust "and really, do we need to have any Gaudo at the ceremony?"

And a raciest, he noted.

She had achieved the level of insufferable and he needed to take his leave of her. Auron waited until Vera was distracted by a sample of cake to make his escape. He had made it out of her chambers undetected and un-hassled; thank God (or floating parasite bugs that are impersonating him) for small favors. However, on his way down the hallway he ran into Vera's butterball man servant.

Clasko broke stride and nearly tripped over his feet in the processed, "Sir--um--Lord Auron" he fumbled unsure of how to address him.

The legendary guardian's jaw tightened, why did this boy feel it necessary to speak to him? Couldn't he just have given him a nod of acknowledgment and remain silent. He spared a glanced then stepped around him.

"I-ah, I've got good news my Lord," Clasko blurted out.

Auron turned to him eyebrow raised in speculation, "about."

"The election Sir," he muttered practically breaking into a sweat. Looking his mistress' _beloved_ in the face scared him to death.

Fortunately he seemed to be struck uninterested, "tell it to Vera" he replied roughly and went on his way. Let'em save his blubbering for her.

Clasko, exceedingly grateful that Auron didn't stick around, wasted no time dashing into the main chamber, "my Lady Senator great news" he announced.

Vera whisked around as she was stuffing her mouth full of confectioner dessert. "Mold om," she muffled holding her hand over her mouth while she finished chewing and swallowing. "Everyone get out," she commanded clapping her hands "I'll deal with you all later." Vera said shooing away her attendants. "Except for you," she said pointing to the baker and walked over and snatched away a saucer holding her slice of joy. "The cake stays." Her smile lasted a split second before she was glaring again, "don't think your off the hook! I still don't want carrot cake on my wedding day."

"Mistress," Clasko began when they were alone "I've just been to the polls. Your popularity rate has jumped forty percent," he squealed "your in the lead!"

The Senator licked icing from her finger tips, "marvelous! What put me over? My sphere hunting ban? My proposal to end child labor laws?"

"Actually it was the announcement of your upcoming union to Sir Auron. But speaking of what you just mentioned those are real problem areas," Clasko remarked with concern. "Senator Becklem is hitting you hard on the grounds that your out of touch with the people. And that politicians like yourself are trying to prevent Spira from exploring it's history and perhaps your own."

Vera's nostrils flared "son of bitch," she hissed and took a big bit of cake. "He wants to start a smear campaign, he wants t fling mud?"

Clasko cleared his throat, stalling for a little more time to get his thought organized. "Well I think he's making some valid points your trying to avoid and--"

"I can play dirt ball far better than he can," she smirked.

* * *

Both men peer over her shoulder hopefully as she scanned and flipped each page, even though Baralai was only mimicking Nooj's movements. He felt it was essential to show Paine he could be just as focused as his partner.

Paine didn't notice, she was too disappointed to care, "we got nothing."

Nooj didn't waver, "can't we work with any of this" he asked as she passed the sheets to him.

"Like what, she grew up in Bevelle? At sixteen she goes off to study to be a nun. Then six years later comes back and is briefly engaged to a prominent warrior monk, but that gets called off".

Nooj kept shuffling the documents like he expected some magic clue to fall out, "well then what?"

"That's the blank spot," Paine crossed her arms. "For ten years she might as well not even exist, but two years after that she's back in the picture establishing herself in the political spectrum."

Nooj shifted the weight between his real leg and his artificial one in irritation. Standing for so long without his cane was a pain in the ass. Lady Luck could have at least spared them something mildly useful for _his _inconvenience. "The senator is covering her tracks."

"Well duh," Paine didn't add.

"That doesn't make any sense" Baralai spoke, finally deciding to contribute to the conversation. "If she was studying to become a nun why didn't she just stay in Bevelle? That place was the capital of the Yevon. A prime spot to receive any religious teaching. Why would she, a High Priest daughter, be sent away from the heart of things?" He tapped his chin, "it's off beat".

Paine cocked an eyebrow in new found respect for Baralai, "what do you know. He's got a point". Maybe his brain wasn't functioning on autopilot after all. "So? What do you want to do about it?"

Baralai was about to respond when Nooj answered first. "We travel to Bevelle and ask some of the senior citizens, who were employed to the High Priest at that time, some questions." Nooj stole Baralai's thunder, he had too. He could appreciate a good idea, providing it came from himself.

Paine's mouth creased with a small smile, "you're the Captain."

Baralai frowned. Nooj wasn't the _Captain._ What he was, however, was a spotlight stealing, credit hogging, manic-depressant. Whom when he wasn't considering the fastest and most efficient way to take his own life was being a home wrecker.

Baralai needed to put a stop to this pronto.

* * *

The legendary Guardian handed his former summoner the wire, "do you understand?" The plan couldn't have been more simple, which was a good thing considering who he was working with. Auron's jaw clenched and he snapped a look over to Tidus, "you too?"

"Golly old man," the boy complained "I got it already."

"When you hear me give the cue that's when you begin to record," he repeat things any way, just incase the first few prior explanations had had fallen victim to the boy's A.D.D. "I take my leave. Don't screw up" he growled menacingly and he was gone.

As soon as the older man left the room Tidus gave the door the finger.

His girlfriend sighed solemnly. Yuna was use to, if not excepting of this type of behavior. Yet, for the sake of moral supremacy she chided him, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"He treats us like we're incompetent or something. I mean," he paused for a second probing his mind for significant achievement. "We totally wiped the floor with Sin!" That horse had practically been beaten to dead, but he planed to whack it until it stopped twitching. "Yuna I say let's wing it!"

"What?"

"Let's ditch Auron's lame scheme and bust in on the Senator guns blazing," he pointed his fingers like weapons.

Yuna hesitated," I don't think we should".

At that moment Rikku pounced in followed by Lulu and Wakka, "sounds fun to me."

"It's not designed to be fun," Lulu stated "it designed to be effective."

"Yeah," Wakka backed up his wife only when he was positively certain they were on the same page.

"Well I say we vote," Rikku declared "all in favor of operation Blow Out".

"Hey," Tidus said "I thought we agreed on operation Take Down."

"Will you just shut up and vote," the Al Bhed spat before her accomplice dropped too many hints that the whole mess had been pre-plotted. "All in favor" herself and blizter's hands shot up. "All opposed," Lulu raised a arm as did her husband, as if the whooped sap had a real choice.

Naturally it came down to Yuna. Now Tidus didn't believe in whining at his woman. That was a feature best saved for his makeshift stepfather. However, applying romantic pressure was still well within his arsenal.

"Ah come on Yuna," he cooed taking her hands "we should agree on decisions like this."

A smile illuminated her face, "than you'll switch your vote" she asked sweetly and Tidus expression crumbled. The High Summoner could be accused of a lot of things, but not catching on wasn't one of them. "So it's decided."

"No it's not," her cousin cried. "Buddy still has to vote."

"Wait a minute he's not apart of this," Wakka belted. He played blitz ball once he knew the score.

Rikku made a face, "it's his ship and he gets to vote whether he's directly involved or not" she said snootily, proud to be able to efficient manipulate democracy. She hit the button on the side panel that com-linked to Buddy's quarters. "Hey I need to talk to you about something" she yelled into the microphone.

There was a long pause and when Buddy finally connected there were loud clunking sounds of objects being knocked over. He was probably having trouble finding his receiver, considering he was still blind and all.

Eventually he wearily replied, "what do you want?"

"Your on my side right? Because I think should switch planes and go for a flashy course of action Gullwings style. But Yuni thinks that--".

"Listen whatever you want" he said interrupting "just leave me alone ok."

"Ha!" The sphere hunter crossed her arms pompously, "and that as they say is that."

Yuna dashed over to the other set of controls, "no it's not it just means it's a tie."

Tidus watched her intently, "what are you doing?"

"I'm calling in Brother."

Tidus panicked instantly, "you can't do that!"

"Why not," said mimicking her cousin's tone "it's his ship too."

The boy had nearly broke into a sweat and his mouth was working a mile a minute. "He doesn't care about the magnitude of the situation. He won't taken into account the malice and sheer moral pressure of the circumstances that we're dealing with!"

Wakka stared at him, "do you?"

"Stick to the point man," Tidus hollered. He wasn't about a little thing like making sense ruin his rant. "The only reason he'll vote for your side is to warm up to Yuna!"

"And what's the matter with that" Yuna replied. Although her boyfriend was aggravating her, she had no rebuttal prepared. Yet, those words alone were enough to hurt his feelings and it was scribbled all over his face.

Tidus's bottom lip quivered. His eyes got misty and he struggled to restrain his noised from running. He felt betrayed, in way that he himself didn't really comprehend. He had to match wits and reply, but his brain was grasping straws. The best he could do come up with was a heart filled and high pitched, "what's that's suppose to mean?"

"Yuuuuuuna," Brother yelled "is he bother you."

The high Summoner looked down com-link surprise. She must have forgotten to take her finger off the button and he had heard everything, great.

Tidus had no problem find words for Brother, "mind your own freak'in business!"

"If you have no respect you must vacate."

"Make me!"

"This is my airship! I am captain."

"Hey," Rikku butted in "it's not just your airship. Your getting as bad as Pops."

"You do nothing to help maintain."

She stomped her feet, "I do plenty"

"Ha! Like what"

They continued to bickered for five minutes at which time his sister hit a nerve. "Your wasting your time, Yunie doesn't love you and she never will! You don't like live in reality buster." Tidus smiled, he knew there was a reason he liked her.

"I could say the same for you," Brother retaliated. "devoting yourself to that old man. When he is engaged and has a child on the way!"

Rikku had a great zinger lined up, but that last part stopped her cold, "what?"

"I just hear it on TV. Senator Vera is preg--."

She didn't let him finish, instead she pounded her fists on the control panel "it's a lie," she howled. "It's a lie a dirty stinkin' lie!" In one fluid motion she whipped out her gunner dress sphere and transformed. "Let's go kick some politician butt!"


	9. Chapter Nine: No Regret Like The Present

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: No Regret Like The Present

* * *

**

"You did what!" Auron roared, his patience meter plummeted to unheard of lows. The lowest since he had been out of Jecht's company anyway.

Vera didn't flinch. He couldn't stay mad, not after she shared the brilliance of her plan. "It's publication genius," she laughed out loud proud of her own work. "I planted a few rumors that I'm expecting, thus the rush for marriage. Naturally common folk will believe that this nasty piece of gossip source of circulation has come from a rival camp. Of course I'll refute everything and continue a noble campaign. All the while my competition, unable to contain their contempt for my gracious demeanor, will rip into me and make themselves appear even worse." She twirled around and stopped in an angelic pose, "I'll be solidified as a long-suffering saint".

Auron grunted, "or top it off and become a martyr. Than the masses will sing your praises for centuries".

"I like the sound of--hey," she trotted over and smacked him twice across the chest "stop teasing me." Vera whimpered in a baby voice that her fiancé explicitly told her time and again he found revolting. "I think it's a marvelous strategy," she said invading his personal space by nuzzling into his neck. And I think I deserved a treat."

The instant Auron felt her finger tips contact his bear skin he roughly drew her back to arms length, "none of that."

Vera frowned, "but we haven't celebrated being back together yet".

Auron remained silent for a moment, it may not pay to behave so coarse. The woman may begin to question his sincerity for her. However, he couldn't afford to give her an inch. Not only because he always managed to underestimate how fast she could disrobe him, but also he was still wearing the wire. "Save it for the honeymoon."

"But you always told me practice makes perfect," like any good politician she applied a well meaning phrase into ambitions of wickedness.

"We did enough 'perfecting' in our youth".

"What do you mean," she growled taking offense "I'm still young" she boasted. "And for that matter so are you. Which brings us to another detail." Vera ran a thumb over the tip of his hair. "You know you aren't a Monk or a Guardian any more. Even if you were, it's not like you've taken a vow of poverty or anything so feel free to repair yourself."

She stepped on a nerve, not that he let it show by the twitch of his upper lip. "What happened to loving me as I am".

"But this isn't 'you'. You were a man who kept an immaculate uniform. A man who didn't dare step into a public dwelling without having his boots and sword polished. You were not a man whom you could recognized what time of day it is by looking at his unshaven face. And I know you've been gray as mule around the temples of your head since you were sixteen, but you've always had the gumption never to let show," she finished with a particularly amount of distaste.

The living legend rubbed his chin. The woman had a point and he resented the hell out of her for it. "Are you requesting an adjustment in my appearance for your public gratification or my own well being?"

"Both," she squealed dynamically, "might as well kill two birds with one stone".

Finally a way out, "very well I'll take my leave to cater to the necessary improvements." His freedom wouldn't be so easily gained as she slipped her hand around his.

"Don't take all day muffin. They're expecting us at the Cathedral this afternoon."

"What for," Auron barked. He didn't appreciate anyone making appointments for him.

"Well aside from picking out the floral arrangements, the Reverend wants…..to give us pre-marital counseling." Her beloved narrowed his eyes and glowered. "Now I know you don't want to, and really neither do I, but it's tradition. It's the old people. They'll jump on board when they see some of their habits are still being reinforced." Her hubby still seemed unconvinced and she began to snivel, "they make up a bigger percentage of votes than most think".

"……alright," there was no reason to argue when he thought about it. Hell, come noon she'll be getting hauled off to Purificio with all the dirt he just collected.

* * *

Auron returned to the spot where the airship was suppose to be, only to see an empty lot. He frowned. Unreliable little bastards.

* * *

"It is my airship," Brother had firmly stated. "And I say we do whatever Yuna wants" and she had wanted to go, so they went.

Rikku had put up a fuss by means of yelling, kicking, biting, threatening, and vicious name calling. She carried on so horribly Lulu cast a sleep spell on her. While Tidus and the others dumped the unconscious sphere hunter in her room the High Summoner thanked her cousin profusely.

"I owe you for this one Brother. If Rikku had gotten loose I don't know what would have happened".

"Uh-um…Yuna," she was close enough to make the leader blush. 'I….ah….have something for you". Until now he had been to scared to give her his gift, but with the absents of her boyfriend he was overwhelmed with courage.

"What is it"?

"You come with me. I show you".

* * *

"Straaader," Rikku slurred at Tidus. The spell's effects were still working in her system.

"Hey I wasn't the one who cast 'sleep' on you," he said discreetly motioning to the black mag in the room. "I just chucked you in here, or would you have rather me have left you crumpled up on the floor of the bridge" he snickered.

She let loose a drowsy giggled.

"Hey Lu, I think that spell was a tad too strong ya," Wakka said to his wife.

Lulu discarded his concern, "normal side effects. It'll wear off."

Rikku was still out of it, "heheheeh--if your all here where's Yunie?"

Maybe it was delayed shock or maybe he truly was just that slow, but Tidus's brain wouldn't put the pieces together. "On the bridge," he guessed.

"Aloooone with BROTHER," she let out a long chorus note.

Wakka and Lulu watched their friend intently now, waiting for him to spring into action. They were surprised when he did nothing.

"I trust Yuna," Tidus spoke defiantly. That's what relationships are all about right? Trust. If you didn't have it there was no foundation and it was bound to fall apart. His parents didn't have trust. Mom was always accusing his old man of messing around. Jecht probably deserved it though, unfaithful drunk.

A smile sprawled across Rikku's face, "and Brother toooooo?"

He realized his buttons were being pushed, but it wasn't until he was already out the door. By than it didn't matter, adrenaline had took over the driver's seat.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Yuna murmured captivated by the sight of what she beheld.

Brother beamed with joy and relief. He'd had his doubts about her excepting what he had to give her. After all, she had lived a sheltered life for a long time with those Yevonites. He worried she might be disgusted. Yet, it was plan to see now, by the look of ecstasy on Yuna's face, that her short time in the dessert had awakened the Al Bhed in her.

"Can I touch it," his cousin asked breathlessly reaching out a hand.

"Of course! Gently though…or it will lose shape."

A single finger tip connected when the door flung open. "I knew it!" Tidus cried dashing over and turned himself into a human barrier. "Your trying to make a play for my girl," his eyes flashed down "and just what the hell is that!"

Brother muttered something incomprehensible in his native tongue. Which only made Tidus angrier because he had never effectively learned the language. If they had really wanted somebody to learn their freak'in language so bad why'd they have to hide all the primers in hella' hard to find places huh? Brother probably was behind that too, some how.

For all the shrieking and yelling that came out of the High Summoners mouth about ten percent caught her boyfriend's attention. Although that was only after she dug her nails into his arm. "Will you stop it! It's just a pythango," Yuna franticly explained. "A Multi-colored animal that's capable of radiating a rainbow shine in the dark."

"It's a lizard," he bellowed upon second inspection "and they carry germs!" He knew his stuff, he had watched a few episode of National Geographic.

Brother became insulted, "no dirty--very very clean."

"Yeah well….," Tidus stalled while he developed a topper "it's a reptile and at the very least it's poisonous and totally unfit to keep as a pet."

"Pythango not hazardous. You think like those old timers, that everything that comes from the dessert is bad," Brother replied shifting the conversation into a race issue.

"Actually," Lulu piped in from no where "creatures that dwell in hot and humid environments are documented to have developed more lethal defense systems than those of cooler climates."

Tidus smirked, "and that's logic you can't debate."

"And since when did you start siding with Lulu."

"When have I not?"

Yuna briefly thought him a wise ass and frowned, but quickly reconsidered when he stared at her absent mindedly. Her emotions downgraded to annoyance, "like just forty five minutes ago. Remember when you didn't want to stick to Sir Aur--Oh My!"

* * *

The sound of ruffled plastic distracted Gippal just enough for him to improperly focus his binoculars. Leblanc stood near by chomping on nacho flavor doritos wear a bearing midriff top, cut off jeans and sunglasses. Her version of traveling incognito.

"We've been here two hours, my foot's asleep and Nooj ain't here. I don't think your informant was reliable". He seethed as he stood up strait from his squatting position, "couldn't you have talked somebody who didn't reek of cheap liquor".

"Stop over dramatizing it. He was perfectly coherent", she replied defending her choice. Gippal grumbled and reached over for the bag, but she selfishly snatched it away. "Besides he mistook me for a reincarnation of Venus, obviously he knows what he's looking at when he sees it".

"Obviously whisky not just for Happy Hour anymore".

She ripped off her glasses and glared at him, "listen sand monkey I didn't pay your bail for you to be a comedian. I'm a agent of love--"

"And justice?"

"Don't interrupt. An evil home-wrecking force has descended upon my happy abode and I refuse to let it destroy my union. Leblanc is a woman who will fight for her man!" In the middle of her rant she had stopped looking at him, but felt it necessary now to make eye contact. "And as scary as it sounds," she took a deep breath than let it out dejectedly "I need you to back me up".

Gippal grinned at her desperation. That and the fact that he totally rocked his thievery skills into hyper mode and swiped away a few tortilla chips. He popped one in his mouth, "I'll help ya, but you gotta follow my lead."

Leblanc crossed her fingers behind her back, "I can do that."

"Than we begin Leblanc-son," he placed his hands together and bowed. She sucked her teeth and turned up her nose. "Step one my son--eer daughter, we must vacate this roof".

"Why we have a perfect view up here. You can see all of Bevelle."

He tapped his chin as he paced around her, "wise men say: for sniper missions heights are divine, but for tracking and sabotage the ground is key. Not to mention," he noted dropping the sensei tone, "if by some long shot we did spot Nooj and company they'd be gone by the time we got down to the street".

* * *

Paine threw open a window as soon as the old woman hobbled out of the living room. The three of them ended up bashing their heads together when they all made a play to stick their heads out simultaneously.

"What is it with old women and cats," Paine said shoving for more space. "This whole damn apartment smells like a letterbox."

"The elderly seem to have an fervor for the companionship of the felons," Nooj commented fanning himself. "I'd sooner fall on my own sword than require such attachments."

Baralia smiled, "why wait? Too many witnesses present"? His companions grimace at him. "Just a joke, don't be so touchy we're all friends." He remarked with particularly emphasize that nobody got and he felt dumb. He had developed the perfect double zinger when the geezer wobbled back in carrying a shoebox.

"My husband worked for the High Priest for thirty-five years and he kept very detailed logs of his work," she sat down and placed the box on the coffee table.

The group's eyes water as seventy years of cat piss and stale body odor soared up their nostrils.

"I usually wouldn't be parted with Henry's things, but I know he would be glade to know that something he wrote was going into Spira's historically society. "Ever since he left for Farplane," she began and the three of them inwardly groaned in unison. Understanding that listening to the attention starved geezer's drivel was the price they had to pay. "All I've had are my precious kitties." She stroked the head of one that passed by dragging it's butt across the floor.

"And you all look like such nice young people. However, Sir you appear awfully familiar," she remarked attempt to fill the gaps of her swiss-cheese memory. She stared directly at Nooj and the cat that leaped into his lap and preceded to scratch it's self.

"I hope Mr. Wigglebuttoms isn't bothering you".

The former Youth League leader's mouth was tight while he kept a death clutch on the arm of the couch. He briefly wonder if he could exert enough force in his knee to send the little monster flying across the room. Some how he repressed it, "you have me mistaken good lady" he politely replied.

"Oh when I was your age," she said looking at Paine now "I was married. Tell me dear do you plan to walk down the aisle soon"?

"My current projects don't leave me much time to pursue such binding activates," nosy old fogy.

"Well my dear you better get a move on. With all that short tight black leather you might give gentlemen suitors the impression your uninterested. They could mistake you for one of those--what do they call them--butch lesbians?"

The sphere hunter's mouth must have fallen open because the curse words she wanted to say weren't being formed.

Baralia grinned as he dropped his arm around her, "nah she's the kind of girl who's comes to the conclusion the right guy for her has been by her side all along."

The old bat smiled again, but this time patted Nooj's hand, "I'm sure you two will be very happy one day."

* * *

Once upon time, a young man with limitless potential was promised to a spoiled snotty girl. Due to unforeseen circumstanced, mainly her being a conniving bitch, the wedding plans dissolved. The man's inability to transcend his physical fortitude into spiritual and emotional endurance is what allowed the breakdown to transpire.

A ten minute pep talk had dragged on to a forty-five minutes spiel. The good Reverend's "counseling" began to walk the fine line that boarder insulting. If he didn't watch his step he was going to be performing weddings from the Farplane. Without relaying a single word Auron and Vera sensed their sentiments were identical.

They smirked at one another; for a second they were kindred sprits.

"Marriage is not an intuition entered into carelessly my children," he spoke getting to the point at last.

Auron suffered the clergyman a hard basin stair that visibly left him uncomfortable.

Never missing a opportunity to put herself over as _the_ _kind one _Vera supplied civilized retort. "We've discussed our past transgressions and recognized them for what they were: labors of uncompromising pride". She trailed a hand up and down Auron's arm in a soothing motion. Like she really had any control over him.

"My child current events being as they are. It's important that matrimony happen for the right reasons".

Abruptly the Senator subtracted the false pleasantries, "Our course is navigated by the fates. We intend to follow their lead from now on". The Reverend, in his mix of meager advice, had inadvertently wounded her by reminding her of the ulterior motives.

The flood gates of Vera's conscience hadn't busted open, but they had certainly cracked enough for dreadful questions to filter in.

She loved Auron. She could stand at any alter and profess this. The hard boiled question was did he second that emotion. He had never actually proposed to her, after all. Marriage had been a, slightly joking, suggestion on her part and he merely agreed. She had taken the reigns from there. Thinking of which, she didn't have a _ring_ either…..

While Vera's brain went out to lunch, the good Reverend hadn't taken a break from dispensing his sagely wisdom. Auron was left to command the conversation. Which he did, right into a conclusion. "We shall take your heed into consideration in our future endeavors".

The High Priest's daughter was jerked back into reality when they old man grasped both her hands and squeezed. "Your attentions are stressed and diverted with many matters child. Find peace in love. It was the type of compassionate crap that her grandfather use to spoon her with. It normally would have made her feel better, no matter how guilty she was. However, this time it was not to be.

"Auron," she began when they were alone "do you love me?"

"………" well that came out of left field.

"It's a very simple question."

"I care for you," not the best answer but he had already used his only time out.

"That's not what I asked," Vera muttered above a whisper trying to level out her emotions. "Do you love me--yes or no?" Vera imagined her courage would provide her constant strength, but instead all she got was a split second of bravery. Long enough for direct eye contact.

Why couldn't he just look her square in the eye lie? He could fake affection on a regular basis when he was younger and wanted to take girls to bed. But than came the pilgrimages, shatter beliefs, and the ten years of emotional seclusion that came with being a glorified babysitter. Now those three words meant something; the omitting of boundaries and surrendering to trust. He was taking too long again and by the look of Vera's frail and impending gaze she might be on the verge of ruining everything.

Auron suddenly seized his fiancé's shoulders and gave her a smoldering look. When the going gets rough, actions deceive better than words.

* * *

Tidus had wanted to savor the moment, but the ship would arrive back in Bevelle in no time. He had to work quick. The blitzer had to concoct a strategy that fast and efficient to catch his opponent off guard.

"Shoe's untied," Brother spoke in perfect in English. Tidus looked down without a second though and was uppercutted. Staggering backwards he braced himself against the wall. The Al Bhed sought to follow it up with a punch to the gut, but at the last minute Tidus dodged it and Brother whacked merciless steel. The way he howled at the pain chances are he broke or fractured his hand. Which worked out great because it gave Tidus the time he needed to suplex him to the floor. Just to make sure he learned never to mack on his babe again, Tidus drew his foot back in preparation for a few swift kicks to the ribs. However, Brother's good arm hooked around his ankle when he tried and sent him crashing down to his level. From that point on they rolled and wrestled on the ground.

And that's exactly how the girls found them, tussling on the engine room floor together like the scene out of any generic fight sequence.

"Hey Yunie," a recovered Rikku asked "how come your not fussing at'em?"

Her cousin gazed on irritability, "because when I berate them I don't want to have to repeat myself because they weren't paying attention". She motioned to the black mage with her head.

"WATERAGA," Lulu yelled casting a powerful spell that separated both contenders and left them dripping wet.

Tidus' vision wasn't a hundred percent, but he felt his girlfriend's eyes burning a hole in his face. "He hit me first Yuna!" He cried, manipulating the fact that he had been sucker punched early on.

Brother played the sympathy angle and screamed that his hand was broken.

Nobody notice Wakka had enter the room and nervously ask, "why are were flying so low ya"?

When Buddy burst in and stole everyone's attention. His eyes were cover with two medical patches and he voice wrecked with a rare kind of concern.

"If your all down here who's piloting the airship?"

"It's all good," Rikku chimed "it's on auto pilot".

"It's not ALL GOOD!" Buddy yelled upgrading his condition to frantic. "I never got a chance to finish repairing the auto pilot because you blinded me ya moron!"

On cue the lights began to flash red and a soulless computerized voice began chanting, "_**altitude warning**_".

* * *

The superstitious old farts cried out Sin had returned when the Church suddenly shook violently.

And although all good reason denounced it, for a brief moment Auron thought that Samantha's wrath had extended passed the Farplane and manifested into a earth quake. She was the jealous type and the sight of him about to kiss another woman would be just the thing to spark a natural disaster.

"Oh my! We must be under attack," Vera knew she had enemies. "We must flee!" She cried making a break for the front gate.

Maybe it was because countless battles had taught Auron that the main exits always lead to death. Or perhaps it was his misogynistic military view that made him refused to take _**any**_ type of defense strategy from a woman. Whatever the reason, the legendary guardian took off in the opposite direction.

Vera turned around, he was going to leave her without so much as a word! Her bottom lip quivered, well this certainly answered her question.

She began to conger up some heart broken internal monolog, but chunks of falling debris from the ceiling made her think twice. She'd be angst-ridden later. Continuing for the door, the Senator paid no attention to the obstacles in her path. As a result she went down hard when she slipped on a stone under foot. She glanced up at the right moment to see a large beam descending. Like a chocobo caught in the headlights of a speeder she was paralyzed.

It should have been the end…..but it wasn't because a well muscled arm wrapped around Vera's waist and yanked her out of the way.

"Au…ron…." Vera said softly in disbelief when they were out of harms way.

He looked at her and grimaced. Damn his guardian reflexes, a perfect opportunity wasted.


	10. Chapter Ten: Plot Devices Called Friends

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Plot Devices Called Friends**

**

* * *

**

Jecht would have been lying if he had said he was happy for Auron. This wasn't meager envy either, the kind that normal prompted him to perform spiteful acts. No, it was the war harden and justified kind. How could that stiff be the one to get a second shot at life!

Ten years he had suffered being an involuntary host to some overgrown tick. It tormented him to think about how much action he missed out on. He could have been--he should have been--waist deep in cheerleaders and milking his celebrity for all it was worth. However, he than took into account his friend's tendency to be self deprecating and down right self loathing. Taking all that into account Jecht figured Auron wouldn't be getting laid much and the majority of his angry evaporated.

Braska was bearing the banner of morality for them both by frequently voicing his concern for his former guardian. "You know Auron functions rather poorly without mission or cause to guide him," the High Summoner had spent many nights analyzing his comrade.

"Listen Braska," the ex-blitzer snapped "he's a grown man and I'm sure he's fine". If he couldn't be the main attraction in a conversation it wasn't worth listening to.

However, Braska needed to vent, and one of the less attractive points of friendship is taking turns listening to one another bitch. "It wouldn't be hard to accept if this blasted sphere wasn't conveniently malfunctioning."

"……yeah," how much longer was this going to go on?

"Auron had made so much progress. I fear being called back into action may cause him to falter."

Seeing how his pal wasn't planning on shutting up anytime soon. Jecht did a trick he learned while having to listen to his wife blather on about her feelings. He relived his first championship game.

Braska didn't seem to notice his friend's out of body experience. He thought it displayed a great deal of empathy by Jecht to allow him to speak for such a length of time. His own wife would butt in at the five minute mark. "You know, there could be more to this than meets the eye."

"_Four goals in a row, the commentators said the crowed was split. But I knew they were all really there for me."_

"If that episode with that Shuyin character proved anything, it's that the Farplane can be manipulated by outsiders."

"_Johanson could have passed the ball to me. We almost lost cause that ol'bastard. Good thing later a bunch of us tackled him so hard at practice he blew out knee and had to retire. Heh, asshole." _

"I wonder, does that mean we're able to do the same?"

"_It all came down to me. One minute left on the clock with no time-outs. The coach brought this long shot play to the table, but I was the star…"_

"Working together and channeling our energy I wonder could we send ourselves back?"

"_I called the shots. I told'em 'give me the ball and get out of my way!'"_

"Is it even worth the attempt? What do you think?"

"_I hooked my signature move and we WON! The stadium erupted, the guys hoisted me up on their shoulders. I was their savior. All the while the cheers of the fans blared like a orchestra all for me! They chanted: 'JECHT'"._

"…..Jecht."

"'_JECHT.'"_

"Jecht."

"'_JECHT.'"_

"Jecht Markson!"

"Coach," the ex-blizter replied as his brain remained shrouded in the haze of faded glory.

"You haven't heard a word I've said," Braska mumbled irritably.

"Come on man," Jecht offered apologetically because if he ticked Braska off their would be nobody for him to hang out with. "At least I let you clear your mind. Usually I interrupt you so much your lucky if you get two complete sentenced in during the entire conversation".

Braska conjured a lukewarm smile and sighed, "I suppose your right". When a guy ends up getting turned into Sin and losing the last decade of his life, all due to misjudgment on your part, ya just gotta let some stuff go.

If only old acquaintances would do the same, because at that moment the Fayth materialized in front of them. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he spoke.

"Not at all", even with suspicion Braska was all manners.

"Hn, I ah-would ask ya to have a seat," Jecht said crisply measuring up the runt "but uh, no chairs". Second rate sarcasm was all he muster after failing to develop a punch line.

"How would you two like to go back to Spira?"

"Well--"

"What's the catch," Jecht cut the Summoner off not trusting him to negotiate with their uninvited guest.

"We require your services".

"You'll have to do a little better than that," the Fayth had done much for Braska's daughter, but never the less they had to be approached with caution.

"Time really is of the essence".

"Which means the sooner you spill your guts the faster we can give you an answer," Jecht owed them a lot, but not that much.

"I'm afraid your friend is in over his head".

**

* * *

**

The press made a fortune when the news hit:** "_Expecting Senator Nearly Killed In Airship Collision._**" Auron grimaced as he read. At least the medically examination that followed put to rest that damn pregnancy rumor. Yet what followed in it's wake was practically as sickening. The reporters painted a romanticized portrait of a vigilant knight rescuing his betrothed from the clutches of death.

The public ate it up and Vera took the lead in a majority now. Wonderful, her victory was becoming less of a hypothetical and more of a foreseeable future--one that would force him to reevaluate his battle strategy. He folded the news paper and placed it back on the sleeping bum's face.

Walking the streets of Bevelle at mid day the legendary guardian was a spectacle, as pedestrians stared at him in awe. Some would even stop him to give him praise. Aggravating. Not nearly as madding as the Senate Building. When they weren't pestering him about Vera's _condition_ he was being interrogated about their attackers. He assured officials that if he discovered the assailants he would handle the matter personally.

Right on time the human punching bag waltzed into view. Since the _assassination_ attempted, as it was deemed, happened any and all parties with airships were seen as suspects. Being that there where under half a dozen in operation around the world it wouldn't be long before a firestorm of accusation descended up the Al Bhed.

"Auron we gotta talk," Tidus nearly yelled but the guardian didn't break pace. The blizter knew the old man well enough to know his refusal to remain still didn't mean he was beyond conversation. "We've got a problem," he whispered as they marched along.

Could the boy have looked anymore guilty? Singed cloths, damp brow, jittery disposition was he trying to get them all caught.

"Concealment," Auron replied briskly.

"Huh?" Tidus understood well enough when Auron yanked him into a dark ally.

"Explanations," Auron demanded through clenched teeth "now!"

Contrary to popular belief Tidus was no dullard and had a statement memorized. "Ok here's what happened: We were waiting like you said and stuff. Than Yuna and me got an idea on how to double our productivity. Than Rikku started getting all excited cause she was worried about you and ya know how she is. Than Brother started getting all in my business and I had to check him. Cause I don't know if I told you this or not, but when I was gone he tried to make a play for Yuna and you know I don't pla--

"Get to the point," Auron snarled and hoisted the boy off the ground.

"We lost control of the airship and a bunch of stuff got damaged including the recording software for your wire."

Typical. "The others?"

"Everybody's ok."

That was too bad. He so hoped at least one of them had suffered an internal injury or two, "leave me."

"But we've got this totally rockin' back-up plan."

"No more plans. I'll settle this myself."

"What are you gonna do," Tidus winced but Auron never responded.

* * *

Leblanc made a mental note to kill the hired help once he out lived his usefulness as Gippal casually strolled out of the pub.

"We're all set let's hit the road."

"What did you get," she asked bitterly "you took practically a stinking hour in there."

Gippal reached into his key items and whipped out a liquor bottle, "hey the line for the good booze was long ok?"

The former sphere hunter fumed. On second thought, why not kill him now? But she could never take a life, her hands were far too delicate for bloodshed. She could always call the guards though, yes that was much more practical.

Leblanc was all geared up to scream bloody murder when Gippal added, "chill Lab I got a lock on Nooj."

"Really," her face brightened ten folds before it dawned on her how the sand monkey had taken liberties with her name. "Wait a minute, did you just call me a breed of canine!"

"Ya wanna her about Noojie-Woojie or yap about phonics?"

When she kept her big mouth shut he took it as a sign to continue. "From what I gathered he just picked up some info and is headed east of here. So what's the next move?"

She picked up speed and passed him, "duh we follow! Do I have to tell you everything."

"And after that," Gippal asked ignoring a perfectly good opportunity to trash her inability to lead.

"…..we confront him, naturally."

"If that's the big payoff why not do it now?"

"Because I….Look these questions are irrelevant and I'm not paying you to keep conversation so keep moving and SHUT UP!"

The Al Bhed came to a stand still. Not out of anger, he though her tantrums were cute, but out of bemusement. "You don't have a plan do you?"

"Mind your own business," she screeched.

"Leblanc I say this out of…mutual respect. Maybe you and Nooj shouldn't be together."

The Al Bhed's opinion was rewarded with a swift whack upside the head with her fan. "No more chit-chat," she declared lording over him as if he were a mutt. "Come."

* * *

Even when Guadosalam was ruled by the Seymour, the Guado knew how to spread out a buffet. That reason alone drove Rikku to campaign it as the new base of operations. Besides, the place had a long history of playing Head Quarters to all manner of wickedly cool conspiracies. Ok, so the syndicates were more tacky douche bags than anything else, but before that it was mega shiesty. Rikku grinned wildly as she helped herself to another pork chop. She could totally see herself ruling this dump with an iron fist. However, her ideas of grandeur were interrupted by her cousin's voice.

"Was Sir Auron very upset," Yuna asked after ten minutes of pushing her fruit salad around on her plate.

"Yeah, he was pissed off, but it's nothing to worry about," Tidus replied. He was on his third helping of roast beef, obviously their disposition hadn't effected his appetite. He cut into another piece when Yuna's fork slammed on his.

"Did you tell him about our backup plan," she asked sternly.

"It's not my fault! He wouldn't listen to me," he whined.

"What happened to making him listen?"

Male ego refused to let the truth be told, "he said he could handle it".

"He shouldn't have to handle it," she yelled and brought the entire room to a stand still. Clearing her throat the High Summoner softly added "it was our fault".

Yuna had been eager to prove to Sir Auron and herself once and for all she was capable of leadership. Now it was postponed, all because _**he**_ lacked nerve and conviction. "We're not giving up," she declared. A lesser woman would have shied away from disobeying the Legendary guardian a second time, but Tidus had to learn! So if need be she would defy him a third, fourth, hell a fifth. "Whether Sir Auron wants it or not we're going to help him, because in this life damnit," she swore for dramatic effect. The biggest obstruction between you and your goal is--"

"A husband," Lulu thought aloud.

"A parole officer," Rikku added between bites.

"Yourself," Yuna pounded on the table with a furious thud.

Tidus sat stunned and confused, unsure of his role in her anger.

Wakka nudged his _brudda_ discreetly, "take it on the chin ya. I think it's PMS".

"Oh," that explained it.

* * *

Auron's natural reaction to stress was to analyze it down to a logical science. The solution was simple, but every equation he developed to justify it was faulty. Frustration ensued, but he had no space to brood as his dear solitude lay under siege by the public. Aggravation found another way of expressing itself by waging war with his shoulders. The dull ache forced him to seek private quarters. He absent mindedly locked the door upon entrée, a new habit developed since his revival. Knocking before entering was a practice lost on that dreaded airship of simpletons.

The room was dimly lit which suited him just fine as he sank down on to the edge of the bed couch. A moment of meditation was in order. His eyes closed to squinting level when a shadow drifted into the room and he instinctively reached for his weapon.

"Goodness sakes Auron it's only me," the sound of her voice nearly sent his muscles back into spasms.

"Don't you have an appearance to make," he said gruffly "why are you here?"

The senator took his surliness with gentile reprise, " well this is _my_ room Auron". She left the threshold of the bath room and manned a position at her vanity dresser. "Anyway" Vera breathed "I've already given my speech. I did a smashing job you should be proud. What's wrong," she paused lotioning her arms mid lather

Unwitting Auron had sought to appease his clenching muscles by rubbing them, an action that caught his betrothed's attention. Wonderful. "I'm fine worry about yourself".

Tonight had been a success and Vera was determined to revel in it. Yet, she could take a break, for her knight. She got up and walked over to him.

Injurer weakens resolve. It was a conclusion that Auron found to be temporarily expectable as his fiancée gave him a massage. Long delicate fingers rubbed away tension and slowly the formula that had eluded him became clear.

"You know I think it was a sign that an airship wrecked the cathedral. Bevelle is no place to declare our matrimony. Scheduling a wedding in the same location twice is bad luck". There was no superstition that dictated this, so Vera started her own. "I think we should move the date up as well, right after the election".

"As you wish".

How magnificently compliant he was being today, he should be rewarded. "I never did thank you for saving me," she whispered planting kisses on this neck.

"Think nothing of it, my actions were involuntary," Auron could speak honestly given he was about to kill her. He felt her mouth spread into a smile against his skin.

"Affection isn't a emotion easily displayed even in private is it tough guy?"

Humph. Even if there was no one to guard Auron always had his image to protect. It annoyed him, the small ways she understood him. And while he felt a pattern being left by soft lips down his back he closed his eyes and momentarily imagined a life with her.

_**Traitor.**_

What of Samantha? He despised himself and at that instant decided to put destructive energy to good use.

In a fluid motion he grabbed Vera by the wrists and flung her backwards and used his weight to pin her down. Vera grinned like a hyena, "high time you came around". She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

This bitch was forever ruining things. How was he going to snap her neck from this position? Auron than came to accepted the predicament as his own fault. He hadn't thought it through in terms of coordination. The nearest pillow he could use to smoother her with was across the room.

He could always strangle her, he deduced. Sliding his hands down the valley that lead to her shoulders, Auron was derailed once more when she grinded her hips into him. Loathing is a state of mind and occasionally the body reacts as it pleases. Auron's was no different and the electricity that sparked left him throbbing.

And angry. "Hold still," he commanded in a booming voice.

Lust could be a powerful distraction, but so can assistances, and at that precise moment Vera's began to pound away on the door. "Mistress," he squealed at a pitch that implied puberty had not done its job, "I must speak with you".

The Senator kicked and swore and howled and kicked, "gotdamnit" she raged still pinned beneath Auron. With a low growl she muttered "remind me to fire him after the honeymoon".

"I have the most spectacular news!"

"Or cut his pay, whichever is the more practical when the time comes". Still seething over being interrupted Vera sucked her teeth in disgust "oh let me up already".

Patience was a painstaking virtue that Auron hadn't completely cultivated, not even after ten years of being a glorified babysitter in Zanerkand. Nevertheless he granted her wish without a trace of his exasperation.

"Senator Lucile has withdrawn from the running," Clasko blurted out breathlessly when the door was swung open. "It's been discovered she's had an illegitimate child running around for a few years and a confidant just ratted her out".

Lucile was far too uncharismatic and homely looking to threaten Vera's position for first place in the polls. However, the former Chocobo Knight had garnered a nasty little following that had the potential to detract voters from her side and possible cost her the race.

Vera should have been thrilled, but when no smug puns were delivered curiosity compelled her fiancé to ask, "are you not pleased?"

The High Priest daughter poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms, "attention grubbing whore" she pouted "hussy stole my gusto. Being with child was my idea."


	11. Chapter Eleven: The League Of Likeminded

**Chapter Eleven: The League Of Likeminded Individuals**

* * *

Baralia nearly broke out into a strut as Paine now kept his stride. She could keep a strait face with the best of them; an ice queen through and through. However, a large part of keeping up a facade is repetition and today the former Gullwing was out of step.

Nothing short of two dozen schemes to be rid of Nooj had bubbled to the surface in the cauldron of lukewarm insanity that was Baralia's mind. The labor of his plots were hatched in a ruse that was nether clever, original, or even plausible. Yet it had ignite the fuse to a secret that no one would have guessed, thus succeeding. How firing up a rumor that Nooj stole Youth League funds to build his girlfriend's new chateau lead to the discovery of Senator Lucile's illegitimate child he'd never know.

"We should pay a visit to the bowls of Via Purifico. If there is any important information it's there," Nooj directed after miles of silence.

"UNNECESSARY ," Paine wouldn't even turn around to address him. "TIME CONSUMING. ALL PRIER STATISTICS HARVESTED".

Baralia leapt at the opportunity to flaunt his promotion in status, "the place to be is Luca. From the little info we gathered from that old man's notes the next person we need to interrogate this the former head Mistress of Djose Convent". He spoke with an air of confidence he forgot he could have.

But Nooje never forgot his and that had always been the problem. "It is also an area of heightened security" he replied firmly "with the election taking place their in to days. Never mistake it Senator Vera will have her henchmen dispersed in that location. If even one of them should discover that we are investigating--"

"STEALTH. NERVE LOST?" Paine butted in speaking in a tongue from a heritage that she herself was unaware of.

Resisting a smile was more than Baralia could bear. Not only did she back him up, but she insulted Nooj to boot. Paine was so his girl again.

Nooj's jaw clenched, he didn't need love or adoration, he simply craved respect. That was the blasted problem working with females, they refuse to organize their emotions. Instead they bind all of them together in a chain that was only as strong as its weakest link. He was not ignorant of Paine's feelings and until late found them useful to manipulate. Unfortunately, now they were proving to be a stumbling block.

Lucile comprehend such matters and only now did he truly see what a rarity he had found in her. His second in command understood that passion was a need, no different from food. When one hungers, one eats and than continues on with its task.

The thought made a slight twinge of guilt play at his nerves for not defending her during this scandal, but his name was still mud after all. Also, when he exposed the truth about the senate to the public he didn't want her to be affected. This situation, despite its unpleasantness, would prove to be the perfect shield to preserve any future working relationship. Nooj marched forward consumed by well maneuvered plans of a post humiliation future. He was perfectly distracted.

* * *

The element of surprise is a fragile thing and Leblanc was about to forfeit hers through the carelessness of rage. Gipple notice a split second before she jumped down from the tree where they had concealed themselves.

"…hey wa--," he reached out but couldn't stop her. He did break her hair-trigger concentration though, and caused her to screw up her landing. She came down on her ankle at an angle that stirred even her deadbeat boyfriend's attention.

* * *

"What are you doing here," Nooj babbled in a rare moment of shock.

"Damn you," Leblanc cried as the agony she felt in her leg mingled with the one in her heart.

"What have I told you about following me," Nooj scolded even though he knew this time she was well within her right. In every instance of quarrel he deemed it necessary to prove who had the upper hand in the relationship; less she think too much of herself.

"Bastard," Leblanc racked a fist full of gravel and launched it at his eyes, but he avoided it with ease. "How could you do this to me!" She struggled to stand up right, but her injury wouldn't allow it and she fell on her backside. "First that glorified secretary now this" she pointed her finger accusingly at Paine.

"I believe your chronologically out of order," Baralia inappropriately corrected out of now where.

"Stop talking madness woman," the former Youth League leader sneered. "The child isn't mine. Stop believing every bit of trivial gossip you hear".

Paine flinched, not out of relieve, but hurt. The syndicate bimbo had jerked a response out of Nooj that he wouldn't give her a strait answer to. Not that she had asked….directly.

Gippal hated to watch a plan, even one as half ass as this one, go down the tubes. But jumpin' in the middle of a lover's spat was a bad idea and he stuck to his guns to remain on the sidelines of the showdown.

Until Leblanc, in her tirade about the "ordeal she suffered for the sake of love" began to inch towards his involvement. If ever there was a time for a dramatic entrance it was now.

Right before the scorned lover got a little to heavy handed with the insults regarding bedroom stamina, The Al Bhed gracefully somersaulted between the two. "And the ref says time out!"

"Gippal," Baralia looked on startled.

"Hold the applause," the Machina faction leader smirked.

Nooj was less receptive, "fine. How about an ass kicking instead".

He ignored the threat, "isn't this great the whole gang is back together again."

"Your responsible for this", Nooj fumed "getting her riled up".

Gipple cocked an eyebrow and laced his hands behind his head in an attempted at boyish charm that no one found attractive but him. "Maybe it's just my imagination, but I'd say she's screaming her head off because she's broken something. And before you pin that on me, dude, she fell on her own."

The arrogant Al Bhed could adorn the guise of comradery if he wished. His past indiscretions would be repaid in steel. Nooj's hand traced his weapon, "what are your intentions?"

"Chill would ya? I'm on your side."

"No your not, your on my side asshole", Leblanc yelled between sobs "I paid your bail in full: You belong to me now!"

She was in no position to give demands, yet she still barked out orders. Maybe that was why no one had bothered to cast a heal spell.

Paine grew disgusted, _"let them squabble" _she thought. She still had work to do. She elbowed Baralia, "let'em kill each other. We're out of here."

His cheeks flushed crimson while his eyes went wide anime style. To hell with lost glory and the road paved with petty schemes that lead to public redemption; Baralia had his woman. Paine loved him, he just knew it! They were going to get married and have two kids and a dog. Even though she had concretely stated her distaste for both, she'd love theirs. He wouldn't mind if she went to work and he stayed home and took care of the children. A little boy and girl, Theodor and Rebecca. Oh how he would enjoy throwing them birthday bashes….

While Baralia sketched out a blueprint for domestic bliss reality reared it's ugly head. Upon realizing his rag tag band was in fact abandoning him, Nooj tore himself from the Quagmire of pointless arguments. He ran and caught up to them and grabbed Paine by the wrist, "where are you going? Don't be deterred by this this scene we still have a mission to accomplish."

She meant to put him in check, she really did this time. But when Nooj placed his hand on even the most mundane part of her anatomy the sphere hunter turned red and speechless. Damn estrogen, damn it to hell, she inwardly seethed.

However, her healthy shade of albino white was restored when her patient staked his claim on her other arm. "Scram home-wrecker," if Baralia had a gun he would have whipped it out. "Take your trailer trash girlfriend and fleeting will to live and slink back into obscurity".

She was dumbfounded. Paine looked at Nooj than Baralia. Where to two guys fighting over her?…..Cool!

"I heard that diss," screeched Leblanc, whom had since been healed by her accomplice, limpet over to them. "Did you?" She nagged looking at Nooj. Despite everything that had just transpired the woman still considered him to be her boyfriend.

Nooj responded by snorting at her.

A short gasp was immediately followed up with a batch of fresh tears. Than Leblanc tore into him; in a way that only a woman who had devoted years of discovering the fears and anxieties of her lover could.

"If you think your going to 'accomplish your mission' with them on your side, with _**her**_ on your side, let me give you some insight love. Even by some wild fluke you do manage to destroy Senator Vera's conquest and the Senate along with her you'll never get your old prestige back, because your unfit to lead. Always have been! All your goals are narrow minded and short sighted . You can't see past your own pathetic suffering and how to resolve yourself of it. Your leg is gone Sir-Angst-alot get over it! But you won't because self loathing and the moments of wrath that follow are the only real emotions driving you forward love. And that's the truth LOVE."

The rest of them stared at Nooj attentively awaiting a response. Gippal solemnly wished he had some popcorn, this was better than television.

It all happened suddenly. Nooj advanced on Leblanc hand raised posed to strike when the sound of simultaneous guns were heard clicking.

Although Leblanc hadn't order out for them, surely they must be her reinforcements, "lock'em up" she roared "he hit me".

"Your all under arrest," the officer bellowed "for conspiracy of assassination".

The lot of them cursed and resisted, but Gippal merely sighed. "Just like old times eh guys?"

* * *

"Eeeewww," RIkku made a noise that was filled with more ridicule than actual disgust "puts some cloth on Pops".

The Al Bhed leader dismissed his child's dramatics and continued to puff on his cigar planted firmly in a jacuzzi hot tub.

"Can it kid you came to see me, anyway" he draped his arm around two giggling bikini clad bleach blond bimbos, "I'm entertaining guest". He replied smugly giving the human floatation devices a squeeze.

"Ditch the idea of rebuilding Home in favor of constructing a shelter for the scanky?"

Cid snatched the cigar out of his mouth, "how can you be so rude to Flopsy and Mopsy! You three went to school together".

"Grossness!"

At that moment Yuna and Tidus strolled through the double doors, the blitzing blond cramming ethers and hi-potions into his already over stuff pockets. He loaded up while they roamed freely through Cid's mansion. Theorizing that that since he was practically engaged to Cid's niece that practically made him family.

At least he thought so until the man caught a glimpse of him and narrowed his eyes.

"Still together huh," he mumbled. Even though she was raised a backwards livin' Yevonite he'd always hope she'd come to her senses and marry one of their own kind. Than again, he had applied the same at arms length influence on her mother and look how that turned out. If she had just made it Home Cid knew he could have convinced Claire to leave Braska.

"Um-ah….uncle Cid," Yuna began visibly uncomfortable .

He grinned sympathetically, "I understand darlin'. Cactus flowers go warm up the love nest, I'll be with you in two shakes of a chocobo's tail". He sent them off with a well placed pinch that left them giggling as they stepped out of the tub and trotted off.

The High Summoner cast a sharp eye at her significant other who dare not enjoy the view and covered his eyes with his hands. Yet, after she nodded approvingly and turned her attention back to her uncle Tidus spaced his fingers apart and snuck a pick for all it was worth. He was his father's son after all.

"Heeeey," Rikku whined at a pitched reserved for only the greatest of injustices "you wouldn't tow those hoes when I asked!"

Her pops once again tuned her out. Like most parents he was significantly kinder to extended family members who'd been privileged enough not to live with him . If for no other reason than to counteract all of the (undoubtedly) ferociously negative comments his offspring had made about him. "Now what can your favorite uncle do for you?"

"Could you possibly lend us some camouflage gear? We need to get around undetected--"

"That's not the recipe at all, we need another airship,"Rikku spoke frankly with her hands on her hips. "So how's about loanin' us the old one."

Cid let out a puff of smoke, "hell no! You think I ain't heard what that mohawk moron brother of yours did?"

She kind of hoped he hadn't.

"He made the family look bad.

"They just accuse the Al Bhed of being responsible uncle Cid," Yuna said going into damage control mode. "They don't know it was Brother".

"It's just as well. No Al Bhed is really outside the family," he mumbled.

That piece of information sent the two non-spiraling retina individuals in the room reeling.

Yuna's stomach was still slightly churning when Tidus nudged her, "so does that mean if we have kids they'll be ya know" he tipped his hand back and forth "slow?"

If they were at risk it wasn't due to her sand monkey genes alone. The former summoner cast an eye at her boyfriend and thanked her luck sphere she was still on the pill.

"This wouldn't have nothing to with that red coat sum-bitch you were hung up on would it," the spunky green eyed girl's Pops questioned suspiciously.

"An if it does," she looked down at him defiantly.

"Damnit gal he don't wancha," oddly enough it wasn't Auron's age or lack of Al Bhed heritage that bothered Cid. In general they had gotten off on the wrong foot and stayed there. "Besides, he's got himself a new little cutie-honey." He flicked on the television to show the legendary guardian and the presidential hopeful standing side by side while she addressed the media. "If she wins he'll be the Lady President Grand Consort or whatever the hell they call it these days".

Rikku refused to except it and punched air, "he don't love her!"

"Is that right," Cid countered with sarcastic amusement. "Than why did they push up their wedding date?" He cracked up the volume to emphasize the inescapable truth.

"_The high profile couple seem to be looking to tie the knot sooner than originally planed. Sources close to the couple told this reporter that after the assassination attempt they realized just how precious and short life can be. With the venue now being switched to _Macalania _Forest Spring, around the clock preparations are taking place to accommodate…"_

"The nerve of that…COW! Yuna wasn't use to dishing out insults and it took her a few beats to properly title the object of her distain. "Getting married at our spring." Her nostrils flared while she slammed her fist back and forth in her hand. Yuna noticed her boyfriend's impassiveness and glowered, "aren't you mad too."

Tidus could have cared less, but understood the tone of his girl's voice: she was giving an order not asking an opinion. "Yeah baby I'm-ah hella pissed".

Now with firm evidence Rikku grew cocky, "see Pops she's an oewber bitch. She totally disrespected Yuna, we need to up the ante!" Taking advantage of the possibility that her cousin might be willing to cast aside her better judgment in a moment of anger, Rikku took charge. "Pops gimme the keys to the basement. We need the heavy artillery."

* * *

She could still lose. There was one last debait to be had, she could still lose. If she doubted herself, gave one little slip that verified a lack of grace under pressure, it would do her in. They had a spare ten minutes to themselves . Now was the time to strike.

"Vera," Auron began monotone as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "They'll be upon you tonight like never before, prying at every nook of your motions. Every twitch, the batting of your eyes will be scrutinized. The sheer pitch of your voice will determine the precision in which the people will dissect your words". Vera stood in front of a mirror beads of sweat rolling down her head as if she stood in the desert at high noon. Her hands trembling like a recovering alcoholic in the middle of a keg party, she dabbed perspiration away with a cloth.

"Lady Vera it's time," someone called.

Auron smacked her on the backside, "go get'em hot stuff".

And to his dismay she did.

Vera won the election.

And as he stood there, arms linked with her's in victory, confetti poured down obstructing his vision. Vera sealed her win with a kissed and a bright flash from a camera went off immortalizing the moment.

Somberly, Auron wondered why his dramatic speeches were either hit or miss. So be it, one out of three wasn't bad…..


End file.
